Una simple mirada puede cambiarlo todo
by ne-chan D
Summary: Ayame es nueva en la famosa organización llamada Akatsuki. ¿Serán tal horribles como los pintan? Pasa un buen rato con los Akatsuki y espero hacerte reír. ¡Con datos REALES! (CANCELADA.)
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. A excepción de 2 personas nuevas Ayame y Atsuko. Además **Konan** que **no esta**, lo siento para sus fans.

**Advertencias:**Lenguaje soez por parte de Hidan mayoritariamente pero ya sabéis como es… Y pues lo dicho, 2 personas nuevas.

**Rating:**All

Espero que les guste^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prólogo<strong>_

Todo parecía normal, un día como otro cualquiera, en la misma cueva, con la misma gente.

Un chico de bellos y largos cabellos rubios estaba sobre su cama, a solas, en su habitación. Se aburría, como siempre. Cuando no tenía ninguna misión encomendada los días se le hacían largos y aburridos.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Fue alguien llamando a su puerta.

- Deidara, Pein quiere que nos reunamos tiene algo que decirnos. – Le soltó su compañero de mechones rojizos sin ni siquiera abrir la puerta.

El chico de ojos celestes se levantó de la cama de un saltó y alegre de tener novedades se dirigió al salón.

Estaban todos, excepto Kakuzu y Hidan que debían estar en alguna misión. Pero a él eso le daba igual, se sentó al lado de su _danna_ a esperar las noticias del líder.

- ¿Estáis todos? – Se oyó la voz de Pein y luego apareció por la puerta junto con Atsuko, su compañera, como siempre. Les seguida una chica de cabellos castaños y largos.

Al rubio le pareció muy curiosa ya que observaba el suelo de forma tímida. Aun así pudo observar que tenía unos bonitos ojos azul-grises.

- Quiero presentaros a la que será la nueva miembro de los Akatsukis. Se llama Ayame, ninja renegada de la villa oculta de la lluvia.

Los Akatsukis la miraron de arriba abajo, analizándola. Ella se fijo en cada uno de los ninjas que estaban frete suyo, juzgándola con miradas criticas.

- Estos son, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasori y Deidara. – Dijo el líder a la vez que los señalaba – Faltan Kakuzu y Hidan pero no importa. Deidara al lado de tu habitación hay una libre, muéstrale donde es.

- Si. – Asintió el chico rubio y se levanto de su asiento, haciéndole señas a la chica para que le siguiera.

**¡HASTA AQUÍ! **

* * *

><p>De verdad espero que les haya interesando, no es gran cosa para empezar pero por favor sigan leyendo:) Al menos denle una oportunidad por favor^^<p>

Agradeceré todo review que me dejen, ya sea malo o bueno:3 Hasta otraaaaa~


	2. Capitulo 1

****Pues aquí el primer capitulo, de verdad espero que les guste. Denme una oportunindad:3 Quiero hacerles pasar un buen rato y sacarles mas de una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

- Te llamas Ayame ¿no? – Me dijo sin mirarme.

- Si. – Asentí algo nerviosa.

Miraba como los mechones de color rubio intenso de su coleta se tambaleaban con cada paso que daba.

- Hemos llegado, si. – Dijo parando. – Esta es mi habitación y esta será la tuya. – Las señalo con su índice.

- Vale. – Le respondí cortada.

- Ya se que al principio parece que se te vayan a comer pero te acostumbraras, hum. – Me dijo sonriente.

Con eso consiguió sacarme una sonrisa que me correspondió.

- Bueno pues yo me llamo Deidara y ya sabes… Cualquier cosa estoy aquí al lado.

- Gracias. – Sonreí.

- Te dejo para que te acomodes, si.

El chico rubio se escabullo entre los pasillos y yo entré en mi habitación.

Era una habitación sencilla, no demasiado grande ni muy pequeña. Tenía una cama en el lado derecho, una mesa al fondo con su respectiva silla y un armario a la izquierda.

Pein me había dado el uniforme de Akatsuki así que me quité la ropa que llevaba, dejándola en le armario, y me vestí con la camiseta y pantalón azul y la larga capa decorada con nubes rojas.

No sabia que hacer así que salí a conocer a mis compañeros. La verdad es que era una cueva bastante grande, y con todo tipo de comodidades. Sin darme cuenta acabe algo perdida.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Oí una voz detrás de mí así que me giré.

- Eh… si… - Dije algo avergonzada. – Esto es muy grande… - Me excusé.

- Tu nombre era Ayame ¿verdad? – Dijo haciendo un levé movimiento de cabeza lo que le hizo mover sus mechones rojos.

- Si… Tu eres… - Dije intentando recordar su nombre.

- Sasori. – Finalizó él. - ¿Dónde querías ir?

- Bueno pues… - ¿Dónde iba? – Quería conocer la cueva y eso…

- Acompáñame, te la enseñare. – Dijo amablemente y empezando a andar.

La verdad es que parecía un chico frío y distante pero me trato bastante bien. Aun así casi ni me miraba y su expresión era siempre seria, infinita. Recorrimos algunos pasillos y llegamos al salón principal.

- Sasori, te llama Pein. – Le dijo un chico azulado que parecía un pescado con patas.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Suspiró para si. – Tengo que irme. ¿Sabes volver a tu habitación? – Me preguntó mirándome.

- Si, gracias. – Le sonreí y luego se fue.

El pescadito también se había ido y me encontraba sola en el salón. Vi una sala al fondo y decidí ver que había dentro.

- Hola Deidara. – Dije al entrar en lo que parecía la cocina y verle ahí.

- Hola. – Me sonrío. - ¿Has llegado hasta aquí tu sola? – Se extraño.

- No, me ha ayudado… Sasori.

- ¿Ah si?… hum…. – Susurró acercándose a mi.

Vi que estaba comiendo o algo pero no distinguí que.

- ¿Quieres? – Me dijo al ver que no dejaba de mirar lo que era.

- ¿Qué es? – Me atreví a preguntar.

- Dangos, dulces. Están muy buenos toma prueba.

Deidara cogió uno de los palos con esas bolitas de colores y la acercó a mis labios. Supuse que quería darme uno así que dirigí mi mano para coger el extremo del palillo pero Deidara no lo soltó. Agarré su mano y me llevé una de las bolas.

La verdad es que estaban bastante buenos. Tenían un sabor muy dulce y suave y yo adoraba todo lo dulce.

- ¿Te gusta? – Se interesó y yo asentí. – Pues toma. – Dijo dándome el último dango.

Lo hizo él, aun que yo no solté su mano, siguiendo el movimiento que hizo hacia mis labios.

- ¿Qué hacéis? – Oímos una voz divertida des de la puerta.

Solté la mano de Deidara y me giré automáticamente.

- ¿Cuándo has vuelto Kakuzu? – Le preguntó Deidara.

- Hace un rato. ¿Y tu quien eres? – Me preguntó.

- Es Ayame, ha llegado hoy. – Le explicó Deidara sin dejarme hablar.

- Encantado. – Dijo pasando por nuestro lado y supongo que dirigiéndose a buscar algo de comer.

Cuando lo hizo le susurró algo a Deidara que pude llegar a oí.

- ¿Acaba de llegar y ya estas ligando? Que hormonas tienes, esta juventud…

- Cállate estúpido, solo estaba siendo amable. – Le respondió el rubio.

Enrojecí un poco ante ese comentario. Aun que me extraño la ultima frase de ese chico.

No se cuantos años debería tener ese tal Kakuzu, la verdad es que tampoco perecía demasiado mayor pero al oír su comentario supuse que si lo era. Deidara solo era algo más alto que yo así que imaginaba que solo tendría un par de años más.

- Me parece raro que el líder haya dejado entrar a alguien. ¿Qué relación tienes con él? – Me preguntó el ninja de la cascada con un tono desconfiado.

- Somos de la misma villa. – Contesté simplemente.

- Bueno… Pein sabe lo que hace. - Continuó cogiendo algo de comer. – Te diría que no quitaría los ojos de encima pero creo que para eso ya esta la rubia. – Dijo marchando de la habitación.

- ¡KAKUZO! – Le grito Deidara molesto, no se si por el comentario o por el echo de insultarle.

Estaba algo enrojecido pero podría ser de vergüenza o de enojo así que lo deje correr.

- ¿Y que es lo que hacéis normalmente? En vuestros "ratos libres" digo. – Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

- Cada uno hace cosas diferentes… Lo único que hacemos en común es pelear, si.

- Ya veo… ¿Y tu, que sueles hacer? – Le pregunté pensando si abría captado la indirecta de querer hacer algo con él.

- Cuando no me persigue Tobi y mi _danna_, quiero decir Sasori, no me deja estar con él, aburrirme o hacer arte, hum. – Me dijo dando un paso hacia mi. - ¿Porque? ¿Quieres hacer algo conmigo? – Continuó de forma sugerente, por lo que entendí como que lo había captado.

No me dejaron contestar por que uno de los Akatsukis, el de la hoja, entro en la cocina.

- Chicos Pein quiere vernos. – Fue lo único que dijo, de forma fría y distante.

Deidara se resignó y los dos asentimos, saliendo de esa habitación dirigiéndonos a donde estaban reunidos.

- ¿Ya están todos? Bien. – Dijo seriamente. – Ya he decidido con quien colaborara Ayame y tengo una misión para el que le interese.

Todos abrimos las orejas, yo la que más claro.

- Analizando sus habilidades y por lo que he visto este poco tiempo que ha estado aquí he decidido que trabajara con…

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Con quien le tocara a Ayame? ¡Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo! <em>**

**_Ya se que no es gran cosa, por favor dejenme unos capitulos para de verdad, hacerles reír^^ _**

**_¿Un review para sacarme a mi una sonrisa:3?_**


	3. Capitulo 2

Konichi waaa~ ^^

¿Como están? ¡Espero que bien n.n quiero desearles una **FELIZ NAVIDAD**!:3

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste^^

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2<span>**

- Analizando sus habilidades y por lo que he visto este poco tiempo que ha estado aquí he decidido que trabajara con el grupo de Sasori y Deidara.

Miré a Deidara y él me dedico una bonita sonrisa. Sasori mostraba su rostro indiferente. Me alegraba estar con esos dos, al menos ya los conocía y parecían bastante amables.

- ¿Y la misión? – Pregunto el pelirrojo haciéndome volver a la realidad.

- Ah si… - Continuó Pein. – La misión consiste en ir a la villa oculta de la hoja y traer unos documentos. Se encuentran en la biblioteca principal, en la sección prohibida _(N/A Me recuerda mucho a Harry Potter xDD)_, tendrán que buscarlos en secreto. – Nos explicó y nadie parecía interesado.

- Volver a Konoha seria un riesgo. – Se excusó… ¿Itachi? Y con él su compañero.

- Yo no pienso ir a esa gilipollez. – Dijo el malhablado de pelo plateado.

- Conmigo tampoco cuentes. – Continuó Kakuzu.

- A mi se me vería demasiado… - Dijo el planta. – **No, iré yo, así podré comerme los libros. **– Dijo otra vez pero de mala forma.

- ¿Buscar documentos? Que pérdida de tiempo. – Habló esta vez Sasori.

- ¡Dejadlo ya! – Se cansó el líder. – Sasori, Deidara y Ayame, iréis vosotros. Al ser tres tal vez lo encontréis antes.

- ¡Pero…! – Intentó quejarse Deidara pero Pein lo fulmino con la mirada y los tres asentimos.

Los demás se fueron y Pein nos explicó cual era el documento necesario.

Resignados nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para coger todo lo necesario. Guardé mi material y volví al salón. Fui la primera en llegar así que espere a mis dos compañeros.

- Buena suerte. – Me dijo con una sonrisa la otra chica de la organización.

- Gra… gracias. – Dije no muy convencida de a que venia.

- La vas a necesitar con esos dos. – Continuó, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué? – Me interesé.

- Cuando se ponen a discutir sobre el arte son insoportables. – Me explicó.

- ¿Son artistas? – Dije algo alegre y ella asintió. – Entonces nos llevaremos bien. – Dije por lo bajo y creo que no me escucho.

Sasori fue el segundo en salir. Me dirigió una mirada inexpresiva y se acercó a mi, pero se quedo de pie.

- Al menos tu no haces esperar, me alegro. – Dijo dirigiendo la mirada hacia mi.

- En el vocabulario de Sasori no existe la palabra paciencia. – Me explicó mi compañera.

- Tsk… Simplemente no me gusta perder el tiempo. – Se excusó Sasori. - ¡Deidara, vienes o tengo que mandar a Hiruko a buscarte!

- No _danna_, ya voy…

Vimos la melena rubia de Deidara asomarse por el fondo del pasillo. Andaba con dificultad y pronto vimos por que.

- ¡Suéltame de una vez! ¡Sasori se enfadara conmigo, hum! – Le gritó zarandeando la pierna.

- ¡No te vayas sempai! ¡Tobi se pondrá triste!

Por fin Deidara llego a donde nosotros, con Tobi agarrado de su pierna y siendo arrastrado por el suelo.

La verdad es que me sorprendió bastante eso pero no pude evitar soltar una risa. ¿Esto son criminales de rango S?

- ¡Tobi basta! – Le dijo el rubio ya harto. - ¡_Danna_ no es culpa mía! – Se excusó y miro a Sasori mostrando un: _Ayúdame_.

- Tobi suéltale, tenemos que irnos. – Ordenó el pelirrojo muy calmado.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Quiero que sempai se quede a jugar conmigo a los papas y las mamas! – Lloriqueó el enmascarado.

- ¡Juro que nunca hemos ni jugaremos a eso! – Dijo algo rojo y yo no pude evitar reírme.

- Vámonos anda… - Finalizó Sasori empezando a andar.

Me despedí de Atsuko y seguí al impaciente. Deidara no tardo en deshacerse de Tobi y se puso a nuestra altura.

Dejamos la cueva y empezamos el camino. Sería un día y medio, depende el paso también, mejor empezar con tranquilidad ya que Sasori parecía un poco harto de Deidara.

¿Llevaríamos media hora tal vez? Quizás más. Más de media hora en silencio. Parece que Sasori no es de hablar. Deidara parecía cansado del silencio así que se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

- ¿Por qué no vas en Hiruko_ danna_?

- La estoy arreglando. – Dijo sin más y sin mirarle.

Sasori iba delante de todo y yo al lado de Deidara. Mire a Deidara sin quererlo la verdad. Dejé la vista en su único ojo visible mientras me perdía por mis pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo, hum? – Me dijo al darse cuenta.

- Eh, no nada, solo pensaba… - Contesté girando la vista al frente.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ¿Hum? – Me miró esta vez el rubio.

- Si, claro.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre el arte? – Me preguntó y con eso confirmé que era un artista.

Vi a Sasori hacer un gesto conforme estaba escuchando y atento a mi respuesta.

- Creo que hay muchas formas de verlo. – Dije yo.

- ¿Pero crees que es efímero… - Fue interrumpido.

- …o eterno? – Continuó el pelirrojo que esta vez se giró a vernos.

- Creo que el arte es la combinación de ambas. – Respondí.

- ¿Cómo? – Se extraño Deidara. – Eso no puede ser.

- Veras… Es el saber apreciar eternamente algo que dura instantes, a la vez que es entender en segundos algo que permanecerá para siempre.

- Tienes una opinión del arte muy peculiar. – Intervino Sasori.

- Si, hum. – Le apoyó el rubio.

- Es sencillo. Es… - Dije pensado algún ejemplo. – Como la lluvia, es un arte que puede durar días y consigo traer relámpagos tan artísticos como efímeros. Juntos hacen la combinación de mi arte. En el que yo creo y por el que yo vivo. - Terminé de explicar.

Pasó el día, lento y aburrido. Dormimos en una pequeña casa abandonada que encontramos por suerte. Hicimos turnos para vigilar, nada del otro mundo. Aun que yo más que vigilar observaba esos dos dormir placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente seguimos el camino. Llegamos a la villa oculta de la hoja cuando serian las cuatro de la tarde tal vez. Esperamos a que anocheciera, perdiendo el tiempo sin hacer nada. Hablamos un poco, más bien Deidara y yo por que Sasori no daba mucha conversación.

Una vez localizamos la biblioteca infiltrarse fue algo bastante sencillo. No había nadie así que buscamos la sección prohibida. Había un sello, un sello que no nos costó demasiado romper.

Empezamos a buscar entre todos los libros. Oí un ruido, giré mi vista y me pareció ver a alguien. Un chico, con gafas redondas de pelo corto y negro. _(N/A Sí, me refiero a Harry Potter xDD)_

- ¿Has visto algo, hum? – Me dijo Deidara.

- No… Es solo que me ha parecido ver… - Dije no muy segura ya que tal vez había sido mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo? – Me dijo con una risa.

- Por supuesto que no. – Le dije seriamente.

- Tranquila que yo te protejo, si. – Me dijo al oído de forma seductora.

- Deidara sigue buscando. – Le dijo Sasori con todo harto.

La sección era muy grande así que decidimos sepáranos. Me toco la parte este. Pasamos un buen rato y aun me quedaban un montón de libros. Me quedaba por mirar toda la parte de arriba, cogí una escalera y empecé a buscar. Tuve suerte ya que no tarde demasiado en encontrarlo. Bajé de las escaleras y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Sasori.

- Lo he encontrado. – Le dije y dejó de buscar para mirarme.

- Bien, avisemos a Deidara.

Cuando llegamos a la sección que miraba Deidara no le vimos por ningún sitio.

- ¿Se puede saber donde se ha metido este baka? – Susurró Sasori.

Empezamos a recorrer el pasillo en busca de Deidara. Estaba oscuro ya que no habíamos encendido todas las luces, solo las necesarias para ver los libros. Aun así se veía la intensidad del color de los mechones de Sasori, que iba delante de mi.

- Oye ten cuidado hay libros por… - Se giró a hablarme pero no me di cuenta. – el suelo… - Terminó la frase pero era tarde.

Había tropezado y me encontraba encima de Sasori.

- Lo siento… - Dije algo aturdida con los ojos cerrados.

- No pasa nada. – Me dijo de forma no tan seria como de costumbre. – Deidara es un desastre… - Suspiro como excusándose, su pongo que por ser su _"danna"._

- Ya lo veo ya… - Dije abriendo los ojos y fijándome en Sasori, del cual estaba creo que demasiado cerca.

Miré los ojos de Sasori, nunca había visto que eran de un marrón frío, distante. Que reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Aún así eran bonitos, no sabría como describirlo.

- ¿Qué hacéis, hum? – Me distrajo una voz que sonaba molesta y me quité de encima de Sasori al instante, quedando sentada en el suelo.

- Na... nada. – Contesté.

- Ya… ¿Y que se supone que hacías uno encima del otro, hum? – Repitió buscando una explicación el rubio.

- Se ha caído por tu culpa, si no dejaras los libros tirados por el suelo. – Explicó Sasori levantándose.

- Pero cuando te caes encima de alguien te levantas, no te quedas ahí. ¿no? – Repitió Deidara molesto.

- Déjalo ya Deidara, esto es culpa tuya así que vámonos que ya tenemos el documento. No perdamos más tiempo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, si^^<p>

**- Onihime200 **gracias por comentar n.n Si, me sacaste una sonrisa:3

Cuídense y como ya dije al principio **FELICES FIESTAS**^^


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaa~ ¿Como están hoy:3?

¡Espero que les guste el tercer capitulo, si!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

- Pein tenia que irse y dejarme a mi cuidando de estos críos… - Me repetía una y otra vez.

Itachi era el único que estaba sentado, leyendo sin molestar. Hidan discutía con Kakuzu, como siempre. Kisame y Tobi corrían por todos lados, no se muy bien por que. Zetsu… bueno Zetsu no se donde andaba, con sus plantas tal vez.

- ¡Queréis dejar de discutir! – Les grité ya harta.

- ¡Tu calla! – Me dijeron a coro y siguieron discutiendo.

- Lo que yo diga, críos. – Me dije a mi misma.

Me levanté para dirigirme a mi habitación cuando me crucé con el pescado con patas el cual me empujo y me tiró al suelo.

- ¡Kisame quieres vigilar! – Le dije pero ya se había ido.

- ¡Atsuko, Kisame le ha quitado a Tobi su mayor tesoro! – Lloriqueó el enmascarado que iba tras Kisame.

- A ver… ¿Qué te ha quitado? – Dije levantándome.

- Los calzoncillos usados de sempai que Tobi guardaba muy bien… - Lloriqueó más.

- Los… ¿Qué? – Pregunté por inercia aunque lo había oído.

- ¿Qué dentro de esta cajita tienes la ropa interior de Deidara? – Dijo Kisame apareciendo detrás de mí.

- ¿¡MI QUE! – Se oyó des de la puerta.

- Ya estamos todos… - Susurré.

En pocos segundos tuvimos a Deidara arrebatándole la caja a Kisame, con las mejillas ardiendo en combinación a la vergüenza y el mal humor. Se llevó la caja y desapareció por los pasillos.

- Toma, el documento. – Dijo Sasori tirándome el rollo y desapareciendo también hacia su habitación.

Dejé a Tobi y Kisame discutir sobre que ahora Tobi se había quedado sin su "tesoro" y me fui al comedor con Ayame, que al menos era normal.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – Le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

- Pues bien gracias, ¿y tu? – Me dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa.

- Cansada de aguantar a estos…

- Yo no los veo tan cansinos. - Dijo sin creerme.

- Eso lo dices por que acabas de llegar… - Iba a decir algo más pero unos gritos me lo impidieron.

- ¡Hidan joder vístete! – Kakuzu, como no.

En poco rato vimos a Hidan aparecer… desnudo, totalmente, como si nada, e ir a la cocina, coger un yogurt y volver a irse.

Ayame miraba hacia abajo con cara de: _"Vale, tenia razón" _y_ "¿Por qué me he metido en esto?" _

- ¡Hidan como vuelvas a aparecer desnudo te juro que…! – Dejé la frase a medias para producir más terror.

- ¡Calla si seguro que te ha gustado! – Oí como respuesta.

- Es que no puedo con ellos… - Me desesperé.

- Bueno, tiene razón que un poco más y te dejas los ojos. – Rió Ayame.

- ¡No! Que dices… solo me he quedado… sorprendida… - Dije algo avergonzada.

- Si ya…

El día fue algo aburrido hasta que llegó la noche por que fue cuando llegó Pein.

Le acompañé hasta su habitación dejando a esos estúpidos divertirse solos. Después de toda la tarde con ellos solo me habían causado dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Y que es lo que hay en este documento? – Le dije entregándoselo.

- Información sobre los Bijuus. – Me dijo el seriamente abriendo el rollo.

- ¿Qué planeas? – Le pregunté interesada, sentándome a su lado.

- Los quiero. Todos. – Siguió explicándome concentrado en la lectura del documento.

- ¿Vas a enviarlos a buscarlos?

- Si, lo primero sera encargar que busquen al Shukaku de la arena, el Bijuu de una cola_._

- ¿Y que pretendes hacer cuando los tengas todos?

Pein dejó el documento para mirarme a los ojos. Una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. Movió sus labios lentamente, explicándome en que consistía su plan. Veía su emoción crecer en sus ojos con cada palabra pronunciada.

Realmente esto le divertía…

_**Ayame's POV**_

Hidan se fue esta misma tarde y volvió por la noche. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y una botella en la mano, además de unas cuantas más guardadas.

- ¡Hidan apestas a sake! – Le gritó Deidara.

- ¡Pero que mierda…*HIP* dices… yo no… *HIP* apesto… a nada. *HIP*! – Le costó decir.

- Pero mírate si no te aguantas de pie. – Volvió a decirle el rubio.

- ¡Tonterías! *HIP* ¡Y cállate o juro por Jashin que te mataré! *HIP* - Lo decía muy seriamente así que Deidara lo dejo estar.

Hidan se dejó caer en el sofá y dejó las botellas encima de la mesa. ¿nueve? Quizás más. Cerró los ojos un momento y pareció dormirse.

- ¡Vamos *HIP* a divertirnos! – Gritó de golpe alzando las manos, lo que me dio un buen susto.

- ¿Eso es… sake? – Preguntó el piel-azul y Hidan asintió de con una sonrisa… ¿malvada? Que miedo dan estos…

Kisame y Hidan se pusieron a beber y pronto se les unió Kakuzu. No tardaron mucho hasta que empezaron a decir tonterías e incoherencias. Aunque era divertido observarles. Itachi bebió un par de vasos al igual que Sasori, algo normal, nada en comparación con los otros tres.

- ¡_Danna_ yo quiero probarlo! – Insistía Deidara una y otra vez.

- Que no. – Le contestaba Sasori.

- ¿Pero por que no? – Se quejaba de nuevo.

- Las niñas pequeñas no pueden tomar alcohol. – Le contestó esta vez Hidan.

- ¡Repite eso y te hago volar por los aires! – Ya empezamos…

- Chicos va dejadlo ya… - Les intenté calmar.

- ¿Y por que no bebes tu? – Me preguntó Hidan de forma sugerente.

- ¿Qué quieres, emborracharla y aprovecharte de ella? – Dijo Deidara sin dejarme responder.

- No… ¿Como puedes pensar eso? – Respondió Hidan con un tono inocente y sarcástico. – Te estas equivocando eh, eso es lo que te gustaría hacer a ti.

Yo no sabia donde meterme, pero tenia claro que ahí no quería estar.

Atsuko salió de donde quisiera que estuviera y observó la escena de Kisame tirado en el suelo haciendo "el pez fuera del agua". Lamentable. Tobi intentaba arrebatarle le botella de sake a Kakuzu el cual la defendía con ansias.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacéis? – Dijo mirándonos con cara rara.

- Nos divertimos. – Le dijo Hidan.

**_Atsuko's POV_**

- Nos divertimos. – Me dijo Hidan acercándose con una botellita en la mano.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que podías emborracharte? – Dije oliendo la peste que hacia.

- Solo me alegro el día… No es nada malo…

Hidan me agarró de la mano y me arrastró un poco más adentro de los pasillos, fuera de la vista de los demás, me quedé algo sorprendida. Me solté al darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué haces Hidan? – Le pregunté malhumorada.

- Shh… - Dijo callándome, colocando un dedo sobre mis labios. – Si bebes un poco luego nos lo podemos pasar muy bien. – Me dijo al oído, mientras se acercaba a mi y yo choqué con la pared.

- Quita, apestas. – Solo pude decirte eso mientras colocaba mis manos en su pecho, descubierto, para apartarlo de mi pero Hidan tenia más fuerza.

- ¿Nunca te había dicho que estas bastante bien? – Dijo cogiéndome del mentón y alzando mi cara para que le mirara.

- ¿Qué… que dices ahora? Estas borracho déjame… - Le dije pero mi cuerpo no hizo la acción de querer deshacerse de él.

Hidan se acercó a mi y rozó su nariz con la mía. Tenía una mano apoyada en la pared, a la altura de mi cabeza. Había dejado la botella por ahí para tener sus dos manos libres.

Aún con su mano izquierda sujetando mi barbilla rozó mis labios con su dedo pulgar.

- Son suaves… Me gustaría probarlos. – Dijo antes de empezar a acercarse a mi lentamente.

- ¡Hidan que se supone que estas haciendo! – Le gritó una voz muy, muy conocida.

-Lider, yo… nada… solo estaba… aquí ya sabe… - A Hidan no le salían las palabras, normal, la mirada asesina de Pein te las quitaba todas.

- ¡Estas tardando en largarte! – Le exigió Pein.

- Si, si… - Dijo para luego escabullirse por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Me explicas tu que hacías? – Me dijo molesto.

- Nada. – Contesté pero no pareció ser suficiente. – Estaba borracho ni sabia lo que hacia, déjalo.

- Más le vale que no lo supiera porque como vuelva a tocarte le arrancó los brazos o con lo que sea que te rocé. – Dijo aun muy, muy enfadado y a mi eso me hizo enrojecer.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! ¿Que les ha parecido:3? Siento que sean cortos escribo diariamente para una amiga y no me da tiempo a más TT<p>

¡No te pierdas el siguiente capitulo! ¿Qué pasará a la mañana de resaca? ¿Qué hacen los Akatsukis cuando se aburren? ¿Y qué pasará si a Deidara le apetece jugar y lo mejor... Con quién?

Bueno esta chica se va, pásenselo muy bien el resto del dia o de la noche n.n Sayonnaraaaaa~ ^^


	5. Capitulo 4

¡Hola otra veeeez! Aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo n.n

¿Qué decir? Lo de siempre... ¿Como están? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Si es lo segundo espero animarles:3

* El **motivo** por el cual** no** pongo a** Konan** es porque la substituí por Atsuko (Que seria mi mejor amiga en la vida real) no tengo nada en contra de Konan, de verdad D: *

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

_**Ayame's POV**_

Me levanté y todo estaba en calma, algo que me extraño bastante. Me vestí aun que no me abroché del todo la capa y salí a ver el porqué de esa tranquilidad.

A pesar de que no era una hora demasiado temprana no había nadie despierto. Se notaba la resaca de ayer, supongo.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé una taza de chocolate con leche. Luego volví al salón para encontrarme con Itachi, sentado en el sofá, leyendo.

- Buenos días. – Saludé con la taza entre mis manos y me senté a su lado en posición flor de loto. _(__**N/A**__ Con las piernas cruzadas, también llamado a lo indio, por si acaso xD) _

- Buenos días. – Me respondió educadamente.

- ¿De que va que siempre estas leyendo? – Le pregunté y luego le di un sorbo a la bebida.

- La historia sobre una villa que actualmente ya no existe. No es gran cosa pero mejor que escuchar a estos.

- Suena interesante. – Le dije inclinándole hacia a él para poder leerlo yo también.

Itachi bajó el libro para facilitarme la lectura y lo colocó en medio de los dos. Yo me acerqué de forma nuestros brazos y piernas se rozaban. El silenció volvió a invadir la habitación. O al menos un rato.

- Por Jashin mierda de mañana mierda de todo. Que puto dolor de cabeza y joder que hambre… - Murmuraba Hidan, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Buenos días Hidan. – Le saludé pero nos ignoró, creo que no nos había visto.

- Ni te molestes, sus resacas son malísimas. – Me explicó Itachi y los dos volvimos a sumergirnos en a lectura.

El siguiente en aparecer fue Deidara, algo despeinado por los mechones de la coleta y su melena suelta y con cara de sueño. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Tobi le había despertado bruscamente.

- ¿Qué hacéis tan juntitos, hum? - Nos miró con cara rara y se sentó en el sillón de al lado mío.

- Leyendo. – Le dijo secamente Itachi. - ¿No sabes lo que es?

- Pues claro que lo se baka, no me refería a eso… - Le contestó de mala manera.

- Hidan lleva demasiado rato en la cocina ¿no?. – Dije al cabo de un rato y separándome de Itachi ya que Deidara no dejaba de mirarnos y me incomodaba un poco.

- Tal vez se ha ahogado sobre un bocadillo. – Propuso Deidara.

- Pobrecito. – Dije sin pensar y Deidara me lanzó una mirada extraña. ¿Celosa?

- Si, lo más seguro es que se haya dormido. – Respondió el Uchiha mientras seguía leyendo.

Iba a ir a comprobarlo pero entonces apareció Pein que parecía algo de malhumor y se dirigía decididamente a la cocina.

- ¡Tu despierta! – Le gritó lo suficientemente alto como para oírlo.

- Líder… ¿Que pasa? Estaba durmiendo y no grite joder… Me estalla la cabeza… - Se oyó la respuesta de Hidan.

- Eso te pasa por emborracharte… Y por cierto, ¿recuerdas algo de ayer? – Preguntó Pein.

- Bueno, que bebí.

- ¡Eso ya lo se baka! Me refiero a algo con… - Bajó el tono con lo que no pude oírles.

- No. ¿Por que? ¿Debería? – Dijo Hidan, creo que nervioso.

- Más te vale que no. – Finalizaron la conversación y Pein se fue por donde vino.

_**Atsuko's pov**_

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le pregunté cuando volvió a entrar.

- Arreglando unos asuntos con Hidan. – Se limitó a contestarme.

- ¿Aun estas molesto por lo de ayer? – Dije sin pensar.

- No puedo dejar que estos vayan haciendo lo que les de la gana por ahí. – Contestó sentándose a mi lado.

- Tampoco fue tan grave como para ponerte así. – Defendí a Hidan. – No me hizo nada.

- Poco le falto. Además, ¿se puede saber por que lo defiendes? – Se molestó. - ¿Acaso querías que no hubiera interrumpido? – Dijo mirándome.

- No quería decir eso, yo solo… - Creo que si seguía hablando solo conseguiría molestar más a Pein así que me callé.

_**Ayame's pov**_

Decidí ir a mi habitación y relajarme un rato. Me despedí de esos dos y de Hidan que ahora se encontraba en salón y crucé los pasillos. Entre en mi habitación y al cabo del rato alguien llamó a mi puerta.

- Pasa. – Dije sin más y la puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio.

- Hola. – Dijo entrando y yo sonreí. – Me aburro, ¿quieres hacer algo, hum? – Me propuso, sentándose en mi cama, donde yo estaba tumbada.

- Iba a ponerme a pintar algo. – Le dije abriendo un cuaderno con dibujos.

- ¿Pintas? – Me dijo sorprendido con una sonrisa.

- Si, yo también soy una artista. – Le devolví la sonrisa. – Pero mi arte necesita más concentración.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me vaya? – Me dijo algo triste.

- No, es solo que… - Me cortó.

- Tengo la impresión que con el único que no quieres estar es conmigo, hum. – Me dijo con un tono más triste.

- ¡Que no! No quiero que te vayas. Podemos hacer algo juntos. – Dije sonriente y el me sonrió también.

- ¿Cómo que, hum?

- ¿Quieres que te pinte? – Dije divertida.

- Vale, hum. – Contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Enserio? – Dije ya que iba algo en broma.

- Ahora me pintas, si. – Me ordenó.

- Vale, vale… - Dije cogiendo una hoja en blanco, el pincel y los colores.

Empecé dibujando su dorado flequillo, seguido de su coleta, la forma de la cara, sus delicados rasgos y su precioso ojo azul.

Llevábamos rato en silencio pero parece que eso a Deidara no le gusta demasiado y menos lo de estarse quieto.

- Si no paras de moverte no puedo pintarte. – Le dije apartando la vista del dibujo para mirarle a él.

- Es que me canso, hum… - Dijo con voz infantil.

- Sabia que podrías estarte tranquilo. – Le dije y luego oímos un grito proviniendo de fuera.

_- __**¡Tobi no vuelvas a echarme salsa por encima, no soy una maldita ensalada! **__– _Zetsu, por supuesto pero algo extraño... Deidara se giró como si fuera a ver tras la puerta._ - Por favor Tobi, compréndelo, no me gusta que me echen cosas por encima. _– Dijo esta vez más calmado.

Antes de que Deidara se girara manché mi dedo de tinta azul celeste y cuando Deidara volvió la mirada en mi ensucié su nariz. Me miró de forma extraña y yo solo pude reírme.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso, hum? Ahora tendré que limpiarme. – Dijo fingiendo estar enfadado.

- ¡No te lo quites! Conjunta con tus ojos. – Le dije y el sonrió.

No se muy bien como pero terminamos con la cara y manos llena de diferentes colores de pintura.

- Esta pintura me la vas a pagar, eh. – Le dije mientras seguía riendo.

- ¡Oye que has empezado tu! – Se excusó.

- También es verdad…

- Te falta un huequecito… - Dijo concentrado en coger pintura.

- ¡No! ¡Dei para ya! - ¿Dei? ¿Desde cuando lo llamo así? Aunque creo que tampoco le importo. _(__**N/A**__ sinceramente puse Dei porque me daba pereza escribir Deidara xDD)_

Deidara se acercó a mi con el dedo impregnado de pintura lila, decidido a pintarle el hueco que fuera que me quedara limpio.

Me tiré atrás pero Deidara para evitar que me fuera me tumbó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de mi. Dejó la pintura sobre mi mejilla pasando su dedo de arriba abajo y acariciándola.

- Antes de salir tendremos que limpiarnos. – Dije mirándole a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos, hum? – Preguntó sugerente.

Me quedé sin palabras y alguien nos interrumpió así que se lo agradecí mentalmente.

- ¡Sempai estas aquí! – Gritó Tobi entrando. – ¡Tobi te ha buscado por todos sitios! ¿Qué hacéis?¿Puedo jugar? – Dijo rápidamente y ni nos dio tiempo a movernos porque Tobi se lanzó encima de Deidara lo que hizo que él cayera encima de mi, casi aplastándome por el peso de los dos.

- ¡Ah, Tobi levántate! – Le ordené molesta y un poco enrojecida al tener a Deidara tan cerca.

- ¡Que divertido! – Decía él.

- Tobi estas haciendo daño a Ayame y eso no es de buen chico. – Me ayudó Deidara.

- ¿No? – Dijo quitándose y algo triste. - ¡Pero Tobi es un buen chico!

Tobi salió por lo que Deidara también se levanto de encima mío.

- ¿Tobi que querías? – Le dijo Deidara cansado de él.

- ¡Ah, eso! Pues… - Se puso a pensar. – No me acuerdo. ¿Pero que hacéis así? – Preguntó supongo que refiriéndose a la pintura.

- Estábamos… pintando. – Me limite a decir.

- ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Tobi se va! ¡Tiene que hacer… una cosa! – Finalizó saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si... ¿Que les ha parecido el juego de Dei? ¿Que es lo que tendrá que haceR Tobi que se marcha corriendo? En el próximo capitulo... UNA MENTE MALPENSADA! :D

No se olviden de un review por favor:3 Me harían feliz... ¿No quieren hacerme feliz D:? TT

Agradecimientos a las/los que me leen y a sus reviews claro^^

Nos vemos en otro capitulo **ByeBye**~ :)


	6. Capitulo 5

Hola de nuevooo ^^ ¡Pues aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo!

Espero que les guste:3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Estaba en el salón con casi todos los demás, excepto Pein y Itachi. Pein estaba ocupado con documentos e Itachi había salido hacia un rato.

Tobi llegó corriendo y saltando, parecía feliz. Se sentó a mi lado tarareando alguna canción.

- ¿Has encontrado a Deidara al final? – Le pregunté intentando averiguar que le pasaba.

- Si, estaba con Ayame. – Dijo mirándome.

- ¿Qué hacia con Ayame? – Me interesé.

- Jugaban. – Continuó explicando.

- ¿A que? – Ahora me sorprendí.

- Estaban uno encima del otro. Deidara tenia la mano manchada y ensuciaba a Ayame. Parecía divertido pero no me han dejado jugar. – Terminó de explicar algo triste.

- ¿A que dices que jugaban? – Se metió en la conversación Hidan y Kisame que se acercaron a Tobi.

Sasori, Zetsu y Kakuzu también pegaron el odio.

- ¿Vamos a mirar? – Propuso Hidan y miró a Kisame que sonrió, por lo que lo tomamos como un: si.

Los dos se fueron hacia la habitación de Ayame y nosotros no nos íbamos quedar aquí así que les seguimos.

Entramos en la habitación abriendo la puerta lentamente, no parecía haber nadie. Abrimos la puerta del todo y entonces los oímos, estaban en el baño.

- …como me has puesto. – La voz femenina de Ayame, aunque a la mitad de una frase empezada.

- ¡Yo estoy igual así que no te me quejes, hum! – Deidara, seguro.

- ¡Yo estoy más manchada! – Se quejó Ayame.

- Pero bien que te has divertido jugando con ella. – La risa del rubio.

Íbamos a irnos como fingiendo no haber oído nada ya que estábamos algo… ¿sorprendidos? No se si es la palabra cuando Tobi entro como si nada y se sentó en la cama.

- Tobi vámonos. – Le dijo Sasori, tarde por que Deidara y Ayame salieron del baño.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – Nos pregunto ella, no sabíamos que decir.

- Tobi les ha dicho que jugaban a estar uno encima del otro y mancharse y han venido a ver. – Contestó el que menos queríamos que dijera algo. - ¡Mirad jugaban con esto! – Dijo cogiendo… ¿Pinturas?

- ¡¿Con pinturas? – Gritamos todos y nos caímos el suelo. _(**N/A** Al estilo anime)_

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? – Nos dijo el rubio sin entender nada.

Salimos de esa habitación dejando a Ayame con la palabra en la boca.

Pasamos el rato, cada uno haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. No faltaba mucho para que el sol se marchara cuando llegó Pein

- ¡Líder! ¡Líder! – Le llamo Tobi.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Le respondió con un tono de pesadez.

- ¡Tobi a sido un buen chico!

- Me alegro Tobi… - Dijo Pein acariciando el pelo de Tobi. – Atsuko ven conmigo. – Me dijo y automáticamente me levanté y le seguí.

Pein iba en dirección a su despacho. Entro en él y se sentó, parecía algo cansado. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando del silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Pein? - Me interesé y él abrió los ojos.

- Esta noche saldremos. Tenemos algo que hacer. – Me dijo seriamente y yo asentí.

- ¿Relacionado con los bijuus? – Volví a preguntar.

- Si. Pronto tendré lo necesario para obtenerlos pero esta noche necesito tu ayuda.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Me desperté como siempre, desayuné algo simple y volví a mi habitación. No había visto a nadie por el salón, ni la cocina. ¿Aún dormían? Llevaba demasiado tiempo de tranquilidad.

- ¡Ayame! – Me llamó la voz de Tobi y luego abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

Hacia ya rato que estaba sola en mi habitación, pintaba, leía algún libro que me había prestado Itachi… Pasaba el tiempo y no era normal tanta paz.

- ¿Qué quieres Tobi? – Le pregunté.

- Itachi mi ha dicho que te pregunte si tienes pintura lila.

- ¿Pintura lila? ¿Para que? – Me interesé.

- Tobi no sabe porque, solo tenia que preguntar.

- Esta bien, pues toma. – Dije dándole un botecito donde la tenia guardada.

- No yo no vuelvo que Itachi me da miedo… - Dijo juntando echando a correr pasillo arriba.

- ¡Pero espera dime al menos cual es su habitación! – Le grité pero fue inútil.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al salón donde encontré a Sasori. Le pregunté por la habitación de Itachi y luego me dirigí hacia allí.

- Sigo recto y después de la tercera puerta giro… - Iba diciendo para mi. – Debería estar aquí. – Me dije pero me fije que habita dos puertas iguales.

Sasori no había dicho nada de dos puertas… Decidí apostar por una y entrar.

No había nadie. Observé la habitación unos instantes, había brazos de madera y otras partes del cuerpo humano, sobre la mesa del escritorio un gran reloj que se movía silenciosamente. Todo extremadamente ordenado, ¿de quien era esa habitación?

Estaba tan concentrada observando que no me percaté que la puerta de, lo que debería ser el baño si era igual que mi habitación, se abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, hum?

- ¡Deidara! – Dije sorprendida observándolo. – Yo… yo…

Creo que se me había olvidado. Ahora mismo mi mente solo podía observar al rubio. Llevaba una toalla en la cabeza y con sus manos secaba su doraba y suelta melena que reposaba sobre los hombros de su torso desnudo. Las transparentes gotas de agua caían de sus mechones resbalando y acariciando su pecho, su abdomen y luego desaparecían, escabulléndose dentro de su pantalón.

- ¿Ayame? – Volvió a preguntarme.

- ¡Eh si! Estaba buscando la habitación de Itachi. - Dije sin saber a donde mirar.

- ¿Y para que quieres a Itachi, hum?

- Tobi me dijo que le diera esto. – Le respondí enseñándole la pintura.

- Pues es la habitación de al lado, esta es la de Sasori. – Dije mientras se acercaba a mi. – Pero creo que te ha gustado equivocarte, ¿no? – Me dijo con una sonrisa y yo me sonroje.

- ¿Y que haces tu duchándote en la habitación de Sasori? – Le pregunté cambiando de tema.

- En la mía no hay agua caliente. – Me contestó.

- Bueno me voy que Itachi me estará esperando… - Dije saliendo de la habitación.

Respiré hondo quitando esas imágenes de mi cabeza y luego llamé a la habitación de Itachi.

- Adelante. – Oí de dentro.

_**Atsuko'pov**_

Hacia ya bastante que Pein y yo habíamos salido. Llevábamos caminando una media hora. Por fin llegamos, era una biblioteca, de una villa distinta a la que fue el grupo de Ayame.

- Supongo que imaginas que buscamos. – Me dijo antes de entrar.

- Por supuesto. – Le respondí.

- Ten cuidado, hay vigilancia. – Me dijo antes de infiltrarse.

Le seguí. Pein sabia en que sección buscar y fue directo. Empezamos a mirar libros y rollos buscando la información necesaria.

No tardamos demasiado en encontrarla, luego salimos lo más rápido posible.

- ¡Eh vosotros! – Nos gritó una voz desconocida.

- ¡Cuidado! – Me dijo Pein empujándome, lo que me hizo caer al suelo pero también evitar que me clavaran un kunai.

- ¿Quiénes sois? – Nos preguntaron uno de varios ninjas que nos habían rodeado.

- Que importancia tiene eso. – Contesté levantándome.

- ¡Devolved lo que os habéis llevado! – Nos ordenó otro ninja.

- Si claro, ahora mismo. – Dijo irónicamente Pein.

Los ninjas nos tiraron kunais des de todas las direcciones que no nos costó demasiado pararlos. Pasando la mano congelé cualquier arma que se acercará a mi y cayeron al suelo.

Varios movimientos de los dos y todos los ninjas quedaron derrotados.

- Vámonos. – Ordenó Pein.

Iba a seguirle pero el ruido de hielo romperse me hizo girarme. Hielo del suelo que yo había congelado al acabar con los ninjas. Si no hubiera sido por mi oído hubiera sido mucho peor.

Un shuriken gigante rozó el lateral de mi abdomen, lo suficiente para romperme la capa y la camiseta hasta herirme.

Pein acabo con él y luego vino a verme.

- ¿Estas bien? – Me preguntó ayudándome a levantarme.

- Si... - Respondí observando mi herida.

- Lo siento ha sido culpa mía si hubiera estado más atento… - Dijo preocupado.

- Tranquilo estoy bien. – Dije tranquilizándole y luego congelé mi herida.

Podía hacer eso, congelarla, paraba de sangrar pero no era lo mejor. No estaba curada, lo único que hacia era darme tiempo para llegar a un lugar seguro y ahí curarme. Si la dejara congelada mucho tiempo no se que podría pasarme.

- Démonos prisa. – Me dijo ayudándome a andar cosa que no hacia falta pero que agradecí.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_¡Hasta aquí! ¿Han pensado mal, hum? ¿Les ha gustado^^?

¿Para que querrá Itachi la pintura lila? ¿Que pasara con Atsuko? ¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo!

Me siento como la directora de una serie de televisión:3 xDDD

¡Disfruten de estas fiestas! Un beso, ¡sayönara! n.n


	7. Capitulo 6

Hola otra vez!

Siento haber tardado un poco en subir es que he estado ocupado con deberes y trabajos u.u

Bueno y... ¿¡Como estan! Espero que bien^^ **Feliz año nuevo** con algo de retraso xDDD :$

Aquí les dejo el capitulo 6 espero que les guste n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

_**Ayame's POV**_

- Tobi me ha dicho que querías esto ¿no? – Le dije entrando mostrando el botecito de pintura.

- Si, muchas gracias. – Me dijo y se lo acerqué.

- ¿Para que lo querías? – Le dije mirando que hacia con él.

- Se me ha quitado la pintura. – Me respondió mientras lo abría, cogía pintura con un pincel pequeño y se lo expandía por las uñas.

La habitación de Itachi también estaba bastante ordenada. Me acerqué al estante de libros ojeé varios. Tenía muchísimos la verdad, bueno, des de que llegué aquí solo lo he visto leer.

- Puedes llevarte alguno si quieres, esos ya los he leído. – Me dijo y dejé los libros para mirarle.

- Gracias cuando terminé el otro. – Le respondí sin dejar de mirarle.

Era gracioso verle con el pie sobre la mesa, inclinado de forma extraña hacia delante y totalmente concentrado en pintarse correctamente. Delicadamente cogía algo de pintura, no demasiada, luego la iba expandiendo sobre sus uñas de forma lenta.

- Nunca imaginé verte así. – Le dije con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, forma parte del uniforme así que… - Dijo y siguió con lo que hacia.

- Cuando termines ya me lo devolverás. – Me despedí y salí de la habitación para dejar que terminará tranquilo.

Me dirigía hacia la cocina ya que tenia algo de hambre cuando oí voces algo alteradas en el salón y aceleré el paso.

- ¡Joder que eso hay que pagarlo sabes! – Gritaba Kakuzu.

- ¡Lo siento ¿vale? – La voz de Atsuko.

Por fin llegué al comedor y observé a Atsuko en el sofá, Kakuzu tenía su capa en las manos y la observaba. Pude ver que estaba rajada, al igual que la camiseta de Atsuko y que ella misma.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Le pregunté acercándome.

- Nada, un pequeño percance. – Me respondió sonriente.

- ¡Cuando dinero desperdiciado! – Decía Kakuzu.

- ¡No te quejes tanto, solo tienes que coserlo! – Se excusaba Atsuko.

Kakuzu le hizo caso y se fue a arreglar la capa. Pein apareció del baño con un botiquín.

- Hay que curarte, descongélate la herida. – Le ordenó Pein y Atsuko subió su camiseta y luego paso el dedo por la herida, descongelándola.

Los dejé solos y me fui a la cocina, ya que seguía teniendo hambre.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

- ¡Estate quieta! – Me dijo Pein mientras me curaba la herida.

- ¡Es que duele! – Me quejé yo.

- No seas tan quejica. – Me dijo deslizando sus suaves manos sobre mi piel.

Yo miraba a Pein que estaba concentrado en curarme. Parecia preocupado o culpable tal vez. Cuando terminó de curarme me dirigí hacia mi habitación para cambiarme.

Tiré mi camiseta rota y manchada de sangre sobre la cama y me dirigí al armario a buscar otra.

- Joder que bien se te ve asi… - Oí una borde voz desde la puerta.

- ¡Hidan! – Dije girándome a verle, que estaba apoyado en el marco de mi puerta y tapándome con una camiseta cualquiera. – ¡Lárgate pervertido!

- Oye que yo no he venido a espiarte has sido tu la que ha dejado la puerta abierta. – Me dijo acercándose. – Yo solo he tenido la suerte de pasar por aquí.

– Pues si solo pasabas por aquí lárgate… - Dije avergonzada.

- No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad… Seria de bakas. – Me dijo mas seductor que malhablado y acercándose más.

Apretaba mis manos contra mi pecho sujetando mi la camiseta que me cubría la parte delantera. Di varios pasos hacia atrás alejándome de Hidan mientras el hacia lo contario y se acercaba.

Llegó a mi cuando no pude retroceder más. Colocó sus manos en mi cintura desnuda, sin apartar la vista de mis ojos. Notada su respiración y el la mia, acelerada.

- Es injusto tu me has visto desnudo… - Me susurro.

- Pero no por que quiera. Yo no tengo la culpa de que te pasees desnudo por la cueva. – Le dije intentando que sonara firme.

- Pero si que puedes elegir mirar o no… - Me sonrió. – …y miraste. – Terminó la frase.

- Eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué supones eso? – Le dije aun que era mentira, ya que miré.

- Porque me gritaste que no fuera desnudo, si no me hubieras mirado ni te hubieras enterado. – Dijo acercándose más a mi.

- Pues te equivocas, eso lo sabía porque… - Me interrumpieron.

- ¡TOBI ES UN PINGÜINO! – Gritó el enmascarado, dejándome sorda, entrando en mi habitación lanzándose con la barriga en el suelo y las manos pegadas al cuerpo como un… pingüino.

- ¿Se puede saber que coño te pasa a ti? – Le dijo Hidan malhumorado y separándose de mi.

- Tobi solo estaba jugando… - Dijo con un tono de ponerse a llorar. – Hidan es muy malo…

- ¡Hidan no le trates así pobrecito! – Dije y Tobi vino a abrazarme.

Tobi apoyó su cabeza o más bien su mascara en mi hombro y me abrazó pasando sus manos por mi cintura, desnuda, pegándose mucho a mi.

- ¡Joder como aprovecha el capullo! – Soltó Hidan demasiado cabreado diría yo.

- ¡Hidan que dices! Si es como un niño y le has hecho ponerse triste. – Defendí a Tobi que no decía nada.

- ¿Triste? ¡Lo que estará es poniéndose cachondo! – Se cansó Hidan y separó a Tobi de mi.

- ¿Por qué tratas así a Tobi? No ha hecho nada… Tobi es un buen chico… - Dijo antes di irse corriendo.

Hidan giró para ver a Tobi irse y yo aproveché para ponerme la camiseta.

- Te has pasado un poco. A veces no te entiendo de verdad. – Dije yéndome algo alterada y dejando a Hidan ahí solo.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Cogí algo que ya estaba preparado. No se quien lo habría echo pero estaba bastante bueno. Alguien había echo la comida para todos y era de agradecer.

Oí unos llantos fuera así que fui a ver que pasaba.

Me encontré a Tobi estirado en el sofá boca abajo y casi llorando mientras decia: "Tobi es un buen chico" una y otra vez.

- ¿Tobi que te pasa? – Me preocupé acercándome a él y agachándome para estar a su altura.

- Es que… Hidan… Me ha gritado… y yo… Yo soy un buen chico… - Me dijo entre sollozos.

- Cálmate y dime que ha pasado. – Dije y Tobi se levanto por lo que me senté a su lado.

- No lo se yo solo quería jugar y Hidan me riño y yo abracé a Atsuko y él se enfado más… ¿Es que Tobi ya no es un buen chico? – Me preguntó mirándome.

- ¡Claro que si! No te preocupes, es que Hidan es un baka. – Dije y Tobi me abrazo, ¿se puede ser más mono?

- ¿Ayame te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Me dijo jugando con sus dedos.

- ¿Tu eres mi amiga? ¿Me quieres? – Volvió a preguntarme.

- ¡Pues claro! Yo te quiero mucho. – Le dije alegré, es como un niño pequeño, que mono.

- ¡Bien Ayame quiere a Tobi! – Dijo por ultimo antes de irse saltando.

Volví a coger mi plato para seguir con comiendo, esta vez en el desde el sofá. Estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos cuando alguien me asusto.

- ¿Qué es eso que grita Tobi de que le quieres, hum?

- ¡Dei que susto! Pues nada que estaba triste, le animado y me ha preguntado eso, si era su amiga y si le quería.

- Hum, ya… - Dijo de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No nada, nada, no. – Me dijo para luego sentarse a mi lado.

Estuvimos hablando un rato, nada importante. Algunas voces se oían de fondo, gritos, creo que de Hidan y Kakuzu.

Tampoco había mucho que hacer, Pein seguía fuera haciendo vete-tu-a-saber-que.

Zetsu apareció por el pasillo mirando a todos lados algo preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Zetsu, hum? – Le preguntó el rubio.

- He perdido mi marihuan… digo unas plantas que tenia en mi habitación. **¿Ahora que coño me fumo?**

- Tobi es el que suele robar cosas… - Sugirió Deidara. – Espero que esta vez no.

- **¡Como Tobi se haya fumado mi…! **Digo… me haya robado… **Me lo voy a comer. **– Iba alterándose y calmándose y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Tobi.

Deidara y yo volvimos a quedarnos solos y ahora podía preguntar algo que me iba rondando por la cabeza.

- Vale que Zetsu es bicolor, ¿pero que es eso de calmarse y alterarse?

- ¿Ah no lo sabes? Es que tiene doble personalidad.

- ¿Doble personalidad? – Me extrañé.

- Si, la parte negra de su cuerpo es la más malhumorada y la blanca la calmada. A veces las dos partes hablan entre ellas y eso da más miedo aun.

- Que raros sois todos aquí… - Dije y Deidara se rió.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Bueno... pues de verdad espero que les haya gustado^^ Me gusto escribir la parte de Tobi, es tan adorable:3

¿Que pasará con la marih... las hierbas de Zetsu? ¿Me las habre llevado yo? Digo... no, no, yo no... Habrá sido otro... Esto... sigamos... ¿Habrá una pelea mañana?... mmm puede. ¿Tobi volverá a hacer de las suyas?... mmm probable.

Espero que se lo hayan pasado bien y... ¡HASTA OTRO CAPITULO! **ByeBye**~ ^^


	8. Capitulo 7

Konichi wa:3 ¡Pues aquí estoy otra vez! Algo harta de un estúpido y largo trabajo de biología-robatiempo... u.u Pero por fin tengo un hueco para preguntaros... ¿Como estáis? Mas os vale que bien, si^^

Bueeeno, mañana es 6 y es el día de los Reyes Magos:3 Dudo que me "traigan" algo xDD Espero que a vosotros si n_n

¡Y sin enrollarme mas les dejo con el capitulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Era imposible no oír los gritos del bipolar. ¿En esta casa nunca hay tranquilidad?

– **¡Tobi devuélveme mi maldita marihuana!**

Decidí ir a ver que pasaba antes de que la parte negra de Zetsu se comiera a Tobi.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Tobi donde ya estaba el ninja de la hierba.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunté y vi a Tobi escondido en un rincón de la habitación.

– ¡Atsuko ayúdame Zetsu me quiere comer! – Lloriqueaba.

– **¿COMER? ¡Vas a sufrir muchisimo!**– Amenazaba Zetsu.

– ¡Explicadme que ha pasado! – Exigí.

– Tobi a cogido mis plantas, las más caras y valiosas, – Especifico. – y ha hecho eso con ellas… – Dijo señalando una pelota con una cara alegre dibujada y las plantas encima, que hacían de peluca.

– ¡Pero es que a Eustaquio no le gustaba ser calvo! – Se excusó Tobi que seguía temblando.

– **¿¡Y tenias que usar mi marihuana!**– Zetsu volvía a alterarse.

– ¡Cálmate! Te compraremos más ¿vale?

– Tienes dos días para darme el doble de la que había. – Dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

– ¿Tobi a echo algo malo? – Dijo ya algo más calmado pero triste a la vez.

– Si Tobi, no se puede coger lo que no es tuyo sin permiso. – Le expliqué acercándome a él y bajo la cabeza tristemente. – Pero tranquilo yo lo solucionare ¿vale?

– ¡Wiii Atsuko también es una buena chica! ¡Tobi quiere a Atsuko! – Me dijo abrazándome.

Deje a Tobi dibujando con ceras en su libreta y me dirigí en busca de Kakuzu. ¿Comedor? Nada. ¿Salón? Nada. ¿Su habitación? Nada. ¿Cocina? Nada. ¿Dónde se había metido este viejo?

– ¿Oye Hidan, has visto a Kakuzu? – Le pregunté, ya que me lo había cruzado.

– Creo que se ha ido esta puta mañana, ¿para que mierda le quieres?

– Para que compre algo. – Le respondí.

– ¿El que? – Siguió intrigado.

– Marihuana. – Acabe diciendo.

– ¿Qué pasa quieres pasar un buen rato? Para eso solo tenias que llamarme. – Me dijo inclinándose hacia mi.

– No es para mi, es de Zetsu, Tobi se la ha quitado y se ha cabreado. – Dije dándome la vuelta con intención de irme.

– Bueno si te lo replanteas ya sabes cual es mi habitación. – Me dijo pero ni siquiera me gire.

No hicimos mucho más porque anocheció y estaba bastante cansada así que me dirigí a la cama. Mañana buscaría a Kakuzu con más calma.

_**Ayame's POV**_

_*Unas horas antes*_

– ¡Sempai! ¡Sempai! – Gritó Tobi antes de lanzarse encima de Deidara, abrazándolo.

– ¿¡Tobi que haces! ¡Levanta! – Dijo avergonzado.

– ¡Sempai Tobi le ha echo un dibujo! – Se lo mostró aun algo encima de Dei.

Me asomé a mirarlo y era un dibujo de Deidara con una explosión detrás y creo que por el cielo estaba Tobi, como si hubiera salido disparado por la expansión. Además de varios corazones de fondo.

– Que monos… – Solté.

– My bonito, si. – Dijo el rubio cogiéndolo, creo que solo para que Tobi estuviera contento y se fuera pero sus mejillas rojizas eran monísima.

– ¡Bien le ha gustado a mi sempai! – Gritó Tobi volviendo a abrazar a Deidara.

– Oye las mariconadas en privado rubia. – Les dijo Hidan que pasaba por ahí y yo me reí. – Pues tu no te rías – Se refería a mi. – que encima mirabas…

– ¡Oye que a mi no me va el yaoi! – Le dije ofendida y Dei se separo de Tobi.

– Tobi no entiende nada. ¿Qué ha hecho? – Se preguntaba, pero era ignorado.

– Ah, es verdad, que a la rubia le gusta más su pinocho. – Finalizó la conversación Hidan yéndose hacia la cocina.

– ¡Hidan juro que un día voy a volarte en pedacitos! – Gruñó la rubia… digo Deidara.

– ¿Pinocho? – Me pregunté.

– ¡Sasori! – Grito Hidan desde la cocina para aclárame quien era.

– ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – Dijo Sasori que bajaba las escaleras.

– ¡Que le gustas a sempai! – Intervino Tobi y Sasori puso una cara extraña.

– Olvídalo, discusiones tontas entre Hidan y Deidara. – Ayudé a Deidara que entre la vergüenza y la rabia no le salían las palabras.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Algo incómodos la verdad.

Cuando salió Hidan de la cocina se me ocurrió una pregunta que hacerle.

– Oye Hidan…

– Dime… – Digo comiendo un bocadillo.

– ¿Si molestas tanto a Deidara no será por que te gust… – No me dejo terminar.

– ¡No te atrevas terminar esa puta frase! – Me amenazó con la guadaña y yo me eche hacia atrás.

– Vale, vale… Solo era una pregunta… – Dije tranquilizando.

Me despedí de los chicos y me encerré en mi habitación. Era algo tarde y tenia bastante sueño así que no tardé en dormirme.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Me desperté a una hora considerablemente normal. Estaba tranquila leyendo en mi habitación cuando apareció Tobi.

– ¿Atsuko tienes por ahí unas plumas o pintura? – Me pregunto.

– Plumas no y pintura tendrá Ayame. – Le dije y Tobi abrió mi armario rebuscando cosas. – ¿Tobi que quieres? – Pregunté acercándome a ver que hacia.

– ¡No sirve! ¡Nada sirve! – Gritaba mientras tiraba mi ropa hacia atrás desordenándolo todo.

– ¡Tobi basta! – Le dije agarrándole de las manos.

– ¡Déjame! Lo necesito. – Dijo intentándose soltar.

– Dime que necesitas y te ayudo pero no me lo desordenes todo. – Le dije y pareció calmarse.

Iba a decirmelo cuando otra persona llamo a mi puerta, iba a abrir pero ya lo hizo él.

– Atsuko espero que ya tengas lo mio.– Dijo la parte blanca de Zetsu. – **¡Tobi!**

– ¡AAAAAAAAH! – Dijo Tobi antes de salir corriendo con las manos alzadas. – ¡Que se me come, que se me come! – Gritaba mientras corría pasillo abajo.

Ignoré a Tobi y decidí contestar a Zetsu.

– Veras es que… Kakuzu no estana ayer y… Te juro que mañana la tienes. – Dije con miedo a que se me comiera a mi.

– Uff… esta bien. – Dijo para mi suerte, la parte blanca.

_**Ayame's POV**_

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí al comedor a mirar un rato la televisión junto con Kisame, que me acompañaba a ver el estúpido y aburrido programa.

Tobi llegó corriendo, me pidió unas pinturas las cuales ofrecí con miedo por lo que se lo ocurriría hacer con ellas, las cogió rápidamente y luego volvió a irse corriendo.

Hidan apareció con Kakuzu siguiéndole, y como siempre, discutían.

– ¡Joder estoy hasta los huevos de ti! ¿Por qué tienes que ser un puto avaro? – Gritaba en chico de mechones plateados.

– ¿Por qué tienes tu que comer tanto? ¡La comida es cara ¿sabes? – Le respondía el otro.

– ¡Por que tengo hambre! – Fue la simple respuesta de Hidan. – ¿Pues sabes que? ¡Compra esto! – Dijo mientras agarraba un jarrón de la mesa y lo tiraba al suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

– ¡Que haces loco! ¡Para! – Gritó Kakuzu.

Hidan lo ignoró por que cogió una silla y la volvió a estampar contra el suelo, gracias a la fuerza del inmortal una vez más los trozos, esta vez astillados, se expandieron por el suelo.

Kisame y yo solo observábamos la escenita, algo asustados la verdad.

Hidan agarró la televisión con la misma intención pero algo se lo impidió.

– ¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo? – Gritó, muy enfadado, el líder de la organización.

– ¡Líder, Hidan se la vuelto loco! – Lloriqueaba desesperado Kakuzu. – ¡Que dios nos ayude! – ¿Kakuzu rezando? Como le afecta esto del dinero.

– ¡Jashin–sama no te ayudara ateo de mierda!

– ¡Hidan basta ya! – Se arto Pein. Que poca paciencia.

La situación era incomoda, Kakuzu casi lloriqueando, Hidan alteradísimo con la televisión en las manos y Pein dirigiéndose hacia el con el rinnegan activado. El hombre pez y yo teníamos la sensación de que sobrábamos. La tensión podía cortarse pero siempre hay alguien que sabe… ¿disolverla? Y siempre es el mismo…

– ¡TOBI ES UN INDIO!

– ¿Indio? – Dijimos al unísono girándonos hacia él.

Tobi llevaba no llevaba la capa Akatsuki, es más, no llevaba camiseta. Iba solo con… calzoncillos. Con la mascara con pinturas indias marrones y blancas y plumas, a saber de donde las ha sacado, saliendo por la cinta que agarraba su máscara.

– ¿Qué coño se te pasa a ti por la puta cabeza? – Le preguntó Hidan que dejando la televisión en su lugar correspondiente.

– ¡Hao Hidan! – Dijo alzando su mano.

– No puedo con vosotros… – Dije Pein marchándose hacia su habitación.

La verdad es que visto así Tobi estaba… Vamos, que no parece Tobi. Solo faltaba que se quitara la mascara. Unas enormes ganas de verle sin mascara recorrieron mi cuerpo. Tenia que pensar algo.

– ¿Qué es todo este ruido? – Llego Atsuko y Tobi se giro a mirarla.

– Tobi indio, hao Atsuko a ti también.

– ¿Tobi? – Se sorprendió como yo, al verle de esa manera tan… provocativa.

– ¡Tobi lárgate a vestir bien joder! – Le gruño Hidan molesto, puede que por que Atsuko no apartara la vista de Tobi…

– ¿Por qué siempre te enfadas con Tobi… Tobi solo intentaba animar… – Dijo y se fue cabizbajo y lloriqueando.

– ¡Tobi espera! – Le dije y le seguí.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p>Bueno… ¡Pues se ha acabado el capitulo!<p>

Me encanto Tobi vestido de indio y es que hay que decir que Tobi no esta nada mal:$ xDDD

Ahora pero, habrá que comprar una silla nueva TT Este Hidan-destrozacosas…

¿Qué hará Ayame para alegrar a Tobi? ¿Qué locuras pasaran mañana en la Akatsukicueva? ¿Quizás un pequeño y típico juego alterará a estos criminales?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Besos, adiós:3


	9. Capitulo 8

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Y con, sí, otro capitulo^^

¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? ¿Felices? ¿Si? ¡Yo también!

Bueno solo decir que este he intentado que sea algo más largo y a partir de ahora los intentaré hacer más largos:3

Una cosa más antes de dejarles con el capitulo y es que, este capitulo va dedicado a mi mejor amiga (Atsuko) n_n

¡Les dejo que lean!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

– ¿Se puede saber que te pasa con Tobi? – Le dije molesta, pobre Tobi.

– ¿Por qué mierda tiene que pasearse por aquí casi en bolas? – Preguntó él.

– ¿Y lo dices tu? – Dije a modo de recordarle que él si se pasea desnudo.

– Bueno pero a mi si quiero que me mires a él no… Digo… que… joder mierda… por Jashin me largo. – Dije desapareciendo por los pasillos.

Me quedé algo sonrojada y sorprendida pero lo dejé estar y me fui fuera a descansar de estos pesados.

Caminé hasta un lago que había cerca de la cueva. No llevaba la capa ya que hacia algo de calor, la deje en mi habitación, dentro de la cueva.

Era un lugar bastante relajante la verdad. Un lago de tamaño medio, con una pequeña cascada en medio. El agua cristalina permitía ver el fondo y no era muy hondo. Estaba rodeado de árboles, que lucían con las hojas verdes y una que otra flor alrededor.

Me quedé de pie, pensativa, dejando al viento mover mis cabellos. Escuchando el sonido del río fluir y varios pájaros cantar.

– ¡Cuidado joder que te caes! – Me dijeron, más bien me gritaron, mientras me empujaban hacia el río en forma de broma pero del susto que me di me intenté soltar y acabé de cabeza al agua.

– ¡Hidan eres idiota! ¡Mira lo que has conseguido! – Dije saliendo del agua y chorreando.

– Bueno no te pongas así joder… Ha sido un maldito accidente… – Decía él pero yo le golpeé.

– ¿Accidente?

– Si, además tu culpa porque si no te hubieras intentado soltar no te hubiera dejado que te cayeras joder.

– ¿Encima me echas la culpa aa.. a… ¡ACHUS! – No pude terminar mi frase.

– Salud… – Me dijo riendo. – Mira el lado bueno… Ahora que estas resfriada puedo cuidarte y nos podemos pasar el puto día en la cama… – Cambio su tono a un más sugerente.

– ¡Déjame en paz asco de pervertido! – Le dije sonrojada.

– Es que así con la ropa mojadita se te ve bien… – Continuó mirándome y yo intenté taparme no se ni como. – Anda toma… – Me dijo colocándome su capa lo que le dejo con el torso al aire.

Yo coloqué mis brazos por sus mangas y cerré la capa con unos cuantos botones. Estaba algo calentita y era bastante agradable. Tenia un cierto olor a Hidan que no me desagrado nada.

El inmortal me saco de los pensamientos cuando froto mis brazos con sus manos a modo de darme calor.

– ¿Qué… que haces? – Le dije ya que estaba algo nerviosa.

– Calentarte joder, ¿tu que crees? – Me dijo con tono de la cosa más obvia del mundo. – ¿Qué pasa, quieres que te caliente de otra manera? – Me sugirió seductoramente pero no me dejo contestar porque me empujo hacia su pecho, abrazándome.

Hidan me abrazó de la cintura acercándome más a él mientras mi cabeza descansaba sobre su cuidado pecho.

Mis mejillas ardían y me preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación pero en ningún momento me planteé salir de ahí o arrepentirme. Se estaba demasiado bien para eso.

_**Ayame's POV**_

– ¡Tobi espera! – Le dije y le seguí.

Llegué a su habitación donde vi las plumas que llevaba Tobi por el suelo y mi pintura esparcida también.

– ¡Mis pintu…! – Deje la frase cuando vi a Tobi en un rincón de la habitación, en el suelo y con las rodillas hacia él. Tenia la cabeza entre estas y se tapaba con los brazos. – ¡Tobi! – Dije arrodillándome a su lado.

– ¿Ayame, Tobi no es un buen chico? ¿Por qué Hidan siempre se enfada con Tobi? – Me preguntó y no pude evitar abrazarle.

– No es eso… Es que a Hidan… – No sabia que decirle.

– ¿Hidan odia a Tobi? – Dijo alzando la cabeza y mirándome.

– No, claro que no. Solo que no le gusta que estés cerca de Atsuko.

– ¿Y eso por que? – Preguntó con voz inocente.

– Pues veras… No lo entenderías Tobi, pero se como puedes hacer que Hidan te perdone. – Le dije con una sonrisa algo malvada. – Cuando estén… *susurros*… haces eso y después *más susurros* ¿Entendido?

– ¡Si! – Asintió Tobi feliz. – Gracias Ayame. Tobi quiere a Ayame. – Me dijo abriendo sus brazos para que le diera un abrazo al que no pude resistirme.

Se me ocurrió algo y besé la "mejilla" de Tobi, es decir la máscara.

– Así no puedo demostrarte que te quiero. – Le dije y acerqué mis manos lentamente a su mascara con intención de quietársela.

– Ni se te ocurra hacer eso. – Me dijo Tobi con una voz que hubiera asustado hasta a Jashin, justo cuando me quedé a milímetros de tocarla.

– Lo.. lo siento… – Dije totalmente asustada y levantándome para irme.

La verdad es que salí casi corriendo de esa habitación. Nunca había visto a Tobi así daba verdaderamente miedo.

– Cuidado. – Me dijo Itachi de forma fría y seria ya que sin darme cuenta me había chocado con él.

– Lo siento… – Dije aun algo asustada.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Se preocupó.

– No… no es nada... Es que Tobi... – Balbuceé.

– ¿Qué ocurre con Tobi?

– Me ha hablado de una manera que… – Empecé a decir.

– ¿Qué te ha dicho? – Cambió su tono a malhumorado.

– No es lo que me ha dicho, es la manera… Me ha dado verdaderamente miedo…

– ¿Tobi miedo? ¿Estas de broma? – Me preguntó extrañado.

– ¡Claro que no! – Me alteré.

– Esta bien cálmate…

– Da igual olvídalo, ha sido una tontería… – Dije alejándome de él.

Comí algo en la cocina junto con Kisame y luego me preparé para mi plan. Fui al salón donde estaban todos los Akatsuki, excepto Pein y Zetsu. Tobi llegó al poco rato, preparado también, así que decidimos empezar.

– ¿Chicos por que no jugamos a algo? – Dijo de forma inocente, aun que bueno, siempre es inocente.

– Tobi no pienso jugar las casitas contigo, hum. – Le respondió Deidara.

– ¡Esta vez no quería jugar a eso! – Se quejó. – Era para que jugáramos todos.

– Yo me apuntó me aburro demasiado. – Hablo Kisame. – ¿Qué propones?

Tobi saco una botella de debajo de su capa y todos la miraron.

– ¿Quieres que le rompamos la maldita cabeza a alguien con eso? – Preguntó el inmortal.

– ¡No! Tobi decía de jugar a verdad y reto, ya sabéis. – Seguía con su tono inocente.

– Menuda tontería. – Dijo Itachi.

– Que pérdida de tiempo. – Soltó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué os pasa tenéis miedo? – Les preguntó Hidan.

Al final uno a uno acabaron aceptando y los nueve empezamos a jugar. Empezamos con alguna tontería sin importancia, parecía que no tenían nada de ganas de jugar. La cosa se animó cuando Kakuzu se le ocurrió una pregunta para Kisame.

– ¿Alguna vez te has fumado alguna de las plantas que tiene Zetsu? – Dijo con curiosidad.

– Yo bueno… La verdad… – Balbuceó el pescadito.

– ¿Si o no? – Se impaciento Itachi.

– ¡Esta bien si! ¡Lo confieso todo, robo plantas a Zetsu! ¡Él se las fuma, tenia curiosidad por probarlas! – Gritó en forma de lloriqueo.

– **¿Qué haces que? **– Dijo Zetsu apareciendo por el suelo.

– ¡Aaaah! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Empezó a chillar Kisame mientras era perseguido por Zetsu por toda la casa.

Se perdieron por los pasillos y una vez terminamos de oír los gritos seguimos jugando.

Oímos un ultimo grito que hizo girarse a todos los Akatsukis y aproveché para mover ligeramente la botella y empezar con mi idea.

– Me voy a divertir. – Me dije para mí. – Hidan, ¿Verdad o Reto?

– Tskk, reto. – Dijo sin más.

– Esta bien. Te reto a… – Me quedé pensando aunque lo tenia muy claro. – …a besar a Atsuko.

– ¿Qué? – Dijeron los dos a coro.

– No pienso hacer eso/No pienso dejar que haga eso. – Dijo Hidan y Atsuko a la vez, los dos más rojos que tomates.

– Entonces tendrás que aceptar un castigo. – Hablo el pelirrojo.

– Esta bien. No puede ser peor.

– Vale, pues te castigo… A encadenarte a Atsuko todo un día. – Solté y tampoco pareció hacerles mucha gracia.

– Por Jashin–sama… Maldito el momento en que acepté este asqueroso juego.

Mientras Hidan se maldecía yo fui en busca de las esposas. Atsuko tuvo que sentarse al lado de Hidan y yo espose la muñeca derecha de Hidan y la izquierda de Atsuko. A la cadena no le faltaría mucho para medir un metro y eso ya era bastante.

Giramos la botella y esta vez le toco preguntar a Sasori y a Itachi responder ya que eligió verdad.

– Cuando estaba con nosotros, más de una vez vi a Orochimaru salir de tu habitación por la madrugada. ¿Hacíais cosas… indecentes? – Preguntó para mi sorpresa, ya que no lo imaginaba con alguna duda así.

– ¡Pues claro que no! ¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? – Se molestó Itachi.

– Esta bien, esta bien… Continuemos. – Dijo Atsuko girando la botella con la mano libre.

Ahora la boca de la botella apuntó a Sasori y el lado contrario a Hidan.

– A ver si puedo vengarme. – Murmuro.

¿Vengarse? ¿De mi se refiere? La mirada de Hidan me daba algo de miedo la verdad. A saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza a este.

– Sasori, ¿Verdad o… – Empezó a preguntar Hidan pero el pelirrojo le interrumpió.

– Reto. – Soltó sin más.

– Te reto a besar a la rubia. – Dijo el inmortal con una sonrisa. _(__**N/A**__ Adoro el SasoDei:$)_

– ¿A mi? ¿Por qué? – Se preguntó Deidara.

– ¿Y si me nieg…

– Si te niegas tendrás un castigo, pinocho. – Explicó Hidan alzando el brazo para mostrar la cadena.

– Oh, vamos si solo es un besito. – Intervine yo.

– Bueno eso de un besito… Ya sabes donde me refiero y nada de un segundo eh... – Insistió Hidan.

Sasori resignado se levantó en dirección a Deidara. El rubio tenia las mejillas enrojecidas a diferencia de Sasori que estaba totalmente indiferente, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Sasori volvió a sentarse, esta vez junto a Deidara y lentamente fue acercándose. El rubio se echo hacia atrás, negándose al beso.

– No quiero pasarme el día encadenado a ti, o algo peor. – Dijo el pelirrojo y agarró el mentón de Deidara para acercarlo.

Dei cerró los ojos y luego Sasori en el momento en que junto sus labios con los de él. Uno… dos… tres… cuat… No, solo tres segundos porque Sasori se separó.

– Me voy, me cansado de este juego. – Dijo Sasori y se levantó para irse.

– A ver lo que haces ahora solito eh, las manos quietas… – Insinuó Hidan.

– Cállate estúpido. – Contesto Deidara que seguía algo enrojecido.

Y así terminamos el juego, yo ya había conseguido lo que quería así que estaba contenta, al igual que Tobi.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

– ¿Se puede saber a donde mierda vamos? – Se quejaba Hidan mientras yo me tiraba de él.

– Ya te lo he dicho, a darle las plantas a Zetsu que ha comprado Kakuzu esta mañana.

– ¿Joder y tiene que ser ahora? Estoy cansado… – Seguía protestando.

– Sí ahora, ¿acaso quieres que esa planta se coma a Tobi o a mi?

– Tssk… Esta bien… – Dijo y finalizó con su resistencia.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Zetsu, llamé a la puerta y abrió mínimamente. Dentro olía raro y podía verse una abundante fauna verde.

– Toma. – Dije sin más porque me arrebato la bolsa con las plantas.

– ¿El doble? – Preguntó abriéndola y analizando su contenido.

– Debería haberlo.

– **Perfecto.** – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

Hidan se giró y me estiro de la cadena, lo que me sorprendió por lo que casi me tira. Empezó a andar sin darme ninguna explicación.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que a donde vamos! – Le exigí una respuesta.

– Joder tengo hambre, vamos a la cocina.

– Pues dímelo, no hace falta que me estires. – De verdad este me supera…

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina mientras miraba como Hidan iba cogiendo cosas del armario y se las iba comiendo. Le era totalmente indiferente que yo estuviera ahí mirándole aun que la verdad es que a mi me entretenía bastante.

– ¿Atsuko? – Oímos una voz desde fuera y luego entro. – Ha llegado Pein y dice que quiere hablar contigo.

– De acuerdo. – Dije levantándome.

– Además…

– ¿Qué pasa? – Me interesé.

– ¡Tobi es un buen chico! – Dijo y luego desapareció.

Estiré a Hidan de la cadena que se quejó por no terminar de comer pero se calló al poco rato.

No sabia donde estaba Pein pero no tarde demasiado en encontrarlo.

– ¿¡Líder que tal! – Le chilló Hidan alzando la mano que teníamos unidas.

– Atsuko ven conmigo tengo que contarte algo. – Dijo pero se dio cuenta. – Espera… ¿Qué hacéis así?

– Bueno es que… – Balbuceé.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**¡Pues hasta aquí! Ya se que es muy típico lo de la botella pero quería hacerlo _

Que miedito me da Tobi con la voz de Madara TT

Me hubiera encantado estar presente para ver el beso entre Sasori y Diedara, adoro esta pareja:3 Además que para mi gusto son los dos Akatsukis más sexys:$ xDD

Bueno... ¿Como se llevaran Atsuko y Hidan? ¿Zetsu mezclará varias hierbas xDDD? Se hace de noche y Atsuko y Hidan estan encadenados... ¿Que pasará? ¿Que se le ocurrirá mañana a Tobi para alegrar a sus compañeros?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! ¡ Cuídense mucho o me enfadaré! **Sayonara**~


	10. Capitulo 9

****¡Holaaaaaa~! Siento haber tardado ya me tienen muy ocupada con los deberes y trabajos u.u

¿Han empezado ya las clases? Que aburrido... u.u

Este capitulo también va dedicado a mi mejor amiga a la que no veo en clases porque va a otro instituto TT

Bueno y sin más les dejo el capitulo :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>

- Bueno es que… - Balbuceé. – Jugamos a verdad y reto y bueno…

- ¿Y eso es un reto? – Preguntó el pelinaranja.

- No, esto es el puto castigo por no cumplir el reto. – Explicó Hidan.

- Como sea, quitaos eso, tengo que hablar a solas con Atsuko.

- ¡Ni hablar, es un castigo! – Dijo Ayame asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

- ¿Pero cuanto tiempo tienen que pasar así? – Preguntó Pein ya un poco harto.

- Pues hasta mañana. – Explicó Ayame.

- Demasiado tiempo. – Dijo Pein.

- Me parece que quieres más que se separen para que no estén juntos que por la prisa que tienes de decir lo que tengas que decir. – Susurró Ayame aun des de la puerta.

- Iros todos a la mierd… - Maldijo Pein mientras se iba por un pasillo.

Ayame salió de detrás de la puerta y se apoyó en el marco, mirándonos.

- ¿Qué pasa por que nos miras así? – Pregunté algo inquieta.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta que tendréis que dormir juntos? – Dijo ella.

Hidan y yo nos separamos lo que nos dejo la cadena y luego nos miramos. No, no había caído en eso… ¿Dormir con Hidan? ¿Y tener que aguantar sus ronquidos? Porque seguro que ronca.

- Joder asco de niña. Sabes que me voy a vengar, ¿verdad?. – Le dijo el pelo plateado a Ayame.

- Pensaba que ya lo habías echo. – Dijo ella.

- Lo he intentado porque pensaba que estabas colada por la rubia pero veo que te ha dado igual que besara a pinocho. – Explicó él.

- Pues si, me ha sido indiferente. – Dijo Ayame sonriendo y yéndose.

En esa conversación sobraba, es más sobraba en la sala, pero no podía irme. Cuando se fue Ayame nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que hacer. Ya no había ningún Akatsukis rodando por la cueva. Todos estaban en sus dormitorios e imagino que la gran mayoría durmiendo.

- ¿Vamos a la cama? – Me propuso Hidan y le miré raro. – Joder a dormir digo…

- Eh, si vamos que estoy cansada. – Contesté empezando a andar.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Después de ver a Atsuko y Hidan volví a mi habitación. Intenté pintar pero el sueño me vencía así que apagué las luces para dormir.

Lo intenté, pero algo me despertó. ¿En esta casa nunca se puede estar tranquilo?

- Ayame, Ayame… - Oí que me llamaban y abrí los ojos.

- ¿Tobi? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? – Le pregunté a la vez que me levantaba.

- Tobi no podía dormir. ¿Crees que Hidan ya no estará enfadado con Tobi? Tobi es un buen chico.

- Si Tobi. Estoy segura de que te ha perdonado pero ahora tienes que dormir y dejarme a mi, dormir. – Le dije mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

- ¡Bien Tobi esta contento! Tobi da las gracias a Ayame. – Me dijo y noté como beso mi mejilla pero tenia demasiado sueño para mirarle.

Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que me sentara en la cama con los ojos totalmente abiertos por desgracia Tobi ya no estaba ahí. Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Tobi acababa de besarme por lo que se puede deducir que se había quitado la máscara.

¿Qué escondía Tobi bajo esa mascara color calabaza? ¿Quién era Tobi que debía esconder su rostro?

Poco a poco esas preguntas se volvieron lejanas a medida que se acercaba el sueño.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

- ¿Donde mierda dormimos? – Preguntó Hidan, ya que estaba su habitación o la mía.

- A la mía, no soportaría tu habitación desordenada y llena de sangre por todos lados. – Dije, aun que en el fondo quería verla.

Hidan solo asintió, lo que me sorprendió ya que no contraatacó con lo que acababa de decir, y empezó a caminar.

A Hidan le era imposible quitarse la capa ya que por una manga no tenia salida. Por suerte para mi me la quite antes de encadenarnos.

Nos colocamos de forma que no nos ahorcáramos con la cadena y nos dispusimos a dormir.

No sabía por que pero no lo conseguía. La verdad es que estaba algo nerviosa.

- ¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? – Me preguntó Hidan para mi sorpresa porque pensaba que dormía.

- No. – Me limite a decir.

Noté como Hidan se movia, acercándose a mi. Me giré rápidamente para mirarle. Vi que él estaba mirando hacia el techo, con los bracos bajo la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces? – Le pregunté y el giró la cabeza para mirarme.

- La cama es muy pequeña y paso de estar en una puta punta que casi me caigo joder.

- Bueno tranquilo…

Volví a darme la vuelta para no tener que mirarle la cara.

- Si quisiera acercarme hubiera sido más directo. – Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

- ¿Hi…Hidan? – Dije al notar uno cálidos brazos rodeándome la cintura y el otro en mi espalda, puesto que al otro lado de mi cintura estaba la cama. – ¡Hidan suéltame! – Dije girándome.

Me quede desconcertada ya que Hidan me sonrió, besó mi frente y luego cerró los ojos mientras uno de sus brazos seguía rodeándome la cintura, el otro, obviamente ya no estaba en mi espalda.

- Buenas noches. – Fue lo último que dijo.

- Buenas noches. – Fue lo último que dije.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Me desperté sin ningún factor externo, es decir, sin que nadie me molestara.

Me desperecé aún en la cama, me levante, me vestí, me lave la cara y salí. Iba en dirección a la cocina, como cada mañana.

Solo que hoy hubo una pequeña diferencia: Itachi estaba cocinando.

- ¡Hola! – Le saludé alegre.

- Buenos días. – Me correspondió con una sonrisa mientras seguía haciendo… Creo que tortitas.

- ¿Eres tu el que cocina siempre? – Le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Si, soy al único que se le da bien. – Contesto sin mirarme, concentrado en no quemar la comida. – Bueno, ahora no lo se. ¿Tu cocinas?

- ¿Yo? – Solté una pequeña carcajada. – Soy un desastre. Yo prefiero comer.

Itachi río.

- Pues tendré que seguir haciéndolo solo.

- Bueno, si quieres un día puedes enseñarme. – Dije cogiendo uno de los platos con las tortitas ya echas y saliendo de la habitación.

Me senté a la mesa a comer, Itachi no tardo en salir ya que no le faltaba mucho. Luego llego Kisame, seguido de Sasori. Los cuatro desayunábamos sin mucha conversación.

-¡Buenos días! – Canturreó Tobi mientras se sentaba a la mesa con un plato.

Los demás saludamos educadamente.

- ¿Tobi se puede saber que haces? – Le dije al cabo del rato viendo como cortaba la tortita extrañamente.

- ¡Es un dinosaurio! – Dijo enseñándomela y si efectivamente tenia una similitud a un dinosaurio. - ¡Rawwr! – Gritaba mientras jugaba con su dinosaurio.

- Tobi no juegues con la comida. – Le dijo Sasori, la verdad es que se le daba bien enseñar, supongo que por eso era el _danna _de Deidara.

Terminamos de desayunar, el último Tobi claro, y cada uno se fue yendo. Mientras aparecieron Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu y Pein, que también comieron algo. Los únicos que faltaban eran Atsuko y Hidan. Me preguntaba que estaban haciendo, aun que bueno, estos dos siempre se quedaban dormidos hasta tarde.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, aún con sueño en ellos. Parpadeé varias veces hasta que centre mi vista y me sorprendió ver el rostro de Hidan justo delante de mi. Aún dormía, roncaba mínimamente y estaba con la boca entreabierta, incluso parecía que babeaba un poco.

Tal vez en otro momento me hubiera parecido desagradable o me hubieran dado ganas de despertarle de un susto peor hoy no. Hoy solo pude soltar una débil carcajada y una sonrisa estúpida se me dibujo en la cara. Estaba bastante gracioso la verdad.

La cadena descansaba sobre la cama. Seguí su recorrido con la mirada, que hacia varios circulos y terminaba en… en… ¡En mi trasero!

- ¡Hidan! – Le grité lo que le hizo despertar.

- ¡Que mierda pasa! ¡No grites! – Dijo a la vez que de caía al suelo lo que fue bastante gracioso. – Auch… - Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

- Te esta bien empleado.

– Le dije aun molesta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿¡Que coño eh echo para que me despiertes así! – Gritaba cabreado y yo me levanté de la cama y el me imitó.

- Te has dormido con la mano en mi trasero.

- Joder pero ni me he enterado no es para que te pongas así mujer… - Le pegué. – Auch… Eso ha dolido. – Ahora se sobaba la mejilla

Hidan lo había vuelto a hacer mientras decía esa última frase.

_**Ayame's POV**_

- Ya se han levantado. – Dijo Sasori, que estaba en el sofá conmigo y Kisame.

- De buena mañana y gritando… - Dije estresada.

No tardaron mucho en aparecer por el pasillo.

- Buenos días. – Dijimos todos.

Atsuko parecía enfadada y se dirigía seri y firme a la cocina. Pude apreciar la marca de una mano en le mejilla izquierda de Hidan. ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado ahora?

Yo les encadené para ver si así se llevaban bien no para que lo hicieran peor.

Suspiré.

Atsuko y Hidan empezaron a comer. Me acerqué a ellos con miedo para preguntar por el incidente.

- Oye que os… - Atsuko me interrumpió.

- ¡Cuando nos vas a quitar esto! – Dijo alzando la mano con las esposas.

- Bueno las pusimos por la tarde así que prácticamente no se ha acabado el día… - Dije con miedo.

Atsuko suspiró.

- ¿Que ha pasad… - Quise volver a preguntar.

- ¡Nada! – Dijo aun alterada así que decidí callarme e irme.

Atsuko tenía muy mal humor.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Terminamos de desayunar, Hidan es bastante lento. Poca gente de la que estaba antes seguía en el comedor.

Me dirigí decidida a la habitación de Sasori. Hidan gritaba cosas pero ni le escuchaba.

Llamé a la puerta.

- Adelante. – Dijo la voz fría de Sasori.

Entre, bueno, entramos y lo vimos en su escritorio, arreglando una de sus muchas marionetas. Ni si quiera se giró a mirarnos.

- ¿Qué queréis?

- Sasori no tendrás algo como… ¿Una sierra?

- ¿Para que? – Esta vez si se giró.

- Que más da, tu dámela. – Le exigí.

- No dejo mis herramientas así porque si. – Dijo y volvió a girarse cogiendo un brazo de marioneta y siguiendo con lo que hacia.

Hidan me miró con interrogación. Agité mi mano, y con ella la cadena. Con eso creo que lo comprendió.

- Vamos pinocho déjanosla. – Insistió el inmortal.

- Queréis romper la cadena ¿no?

- ¿Cómo lo has sabid… - Le di un codazo a Hidan para que callara.

- No… ¡Claro que no! – Corregí.

- Olvidadlo. Ayame ha hecho un sello, os va a ser imposible romperlo. – Nos explicó. – Ella misma pensó en que podrías hacerlo, sin ir más lejos, con la guadaña de Hidan.

Los dos abrimos los ojos más de lo normal. No por lo del sello, si no porque no se nos había ocurrido lo último. Salimos de la habitación más que rápido, los dos sabíamos hacia donde. Los dos sabíamos que queríamos acabar con esto, con sello o sin.

**CONTINUARA... **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>¿Les ha gustado? Espero que si, a mi no demasiado humm...

¿Que pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Podrán romper la cadena Atsuko y Hidan? ¿Habrá algún indicio de misión mañana? ¿Alguna pelea? Eso es probable si... ¿Pero de quienes?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Pasarlo bien y estudien mucho~ **ByeBye**:3


	11. Capitulo 10

¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo otro capitulo más^^

¿Cómo están hoy? Siempre tengo que preguntarlo xDD

Por fin mañana acaba la primera semana de clases… Que ganitasTT Que suerte la gente que no tieneD:

Bueno y sin enrollarme más les dejo que lean n_n

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

_**Ayame's POV**_

Estaba junto con Sasori y Deidara, en la habitación de Pein. Nos había llamado ya hace una media hora. Nos ha asignado una misión. Todo este tiempo ha estado explicando lo que tenemos que hacer, repitiéndolo una y otra vez para que no falláramos en nada. Parecía bastante importante. Pein da algo de miedo cuando se pone tan serio, me pregunto si…

– ¿Ayame estas escuchando? – Me dijo de forma seria.

– Eh, claro. – Dije volviendo a la realidad.

– Entonces todo esta claro ¿no?, ¿alguna duda? – Nos preguntó.

Nosotros negamos con la cabeza y salimos de ahí.

La habitación de Pein era oscura, solo tenia varias velas para iluminarla y eso le daba un ambiente sobrecogedor.

– Mañana por la mañana hay que salir hacia el país del trueno, descansemos lo que queda de día. – Comentó Sasori y nosotros asentimos.

Volví a mi habitación acompañada de Deidara. Me despedí de él ya que mi intención era ducharme para relajarme.

Dejé la capa sobre la cama, y sobre ella mis prendas de ropa. Entre en el baño y abrí el grifo, regule la temperatura y luego entré. Cerré los ojos mientras el agua resbalaba por mi piel.

– Así que Nibi, el bijuu de dos colas ¿eh? – Me dije a mi misma. – Parece interesante.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

– No quiero que entres en mi habitación. – Me decía Hidan justo en la puerta.

– ¿Y que hago listo, me quedo aquí esperando? – Le dije sarcásticamente.

– Tsk... – Murmuró algo que no pude oír.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y entramos. Me sorprendió un poco, estaba toda desordenada. Varias prendas de ropa descansaban sobre la silla, otras en el suelo o sobre la cama. Un gran circulo con un triangulo en el centro, de color rojo, posiblemente echo de sangre, estaba dibujado en la pared. Sobre la mesa, un plato con algo de comida, a saber de cuando. Eso si, su guadaña estaba perfectamente apoyada en la pared. Se podía ver lo limpia que estaba, relucía con el reflejo de la luz.

– Vale vamos a probar. – Dijo agarrando su triple guadaña.

– No me cortes a mi eh… – Le dije por si acaso.

– Pues si esto no funciona puede ser una solución.

– Ni se te ocurra. – Dije y luego Hidan golpeó la cadena con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué paso? Nada, absolutamente nada. ¿La cadena? Intacta, ni un solo rasguño.

– Joder, mierda de sello y maldita Ayame. – Maldecía el inmortal dejando su querida arma donde antes.

– Supongo que tendremos que esperar… – Me resigné.

Salimos de la habitación, bueno más bien me echo Hidan y fuimos a buscar a Ayame.

– ¿Rubia has visto a Ayame? – Le preguntó Hidan.

– Si, se esta duchando en su habitación y no me llames rubia. – Se molestó Deidara.

– Me la suda que se este duchando, quiero que nos quite esta mierda. – Soltó y luego volvió a tirar de mi.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Me había sentado bien la ducha. Me había vestido aun que no me había puesto la capa y secaba mi cabello con una toalla, sentada en la cama.

Alguien aporreó mi puerta.

– ¿¡Estas ahí! ¡Abre! – Ordenó, imagino que Hidan.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí lo que hizo que Hidan casi me diera un puñetazo ya que iba a volver a golpear la puerta.

– ¿Queréis algo? – Dije divertida.

– Quítanos esto. – Me exigió Hidan.

Miré el reloj de la pared.

– Ni hablar, no es la hora. – Sonreí.

– Si no nos quitas esta mierda juro que te cortó la cabeza. – Me amenazó. Atsuko parecía no estar ahí.

– Lo siento pero no podría aunque quisiera. Hice el sello para abrirlas a las siete, son las cinco.

– ¿Cómo? – Hidan parecía no entenderlo.

– Que hasta que no sean las siete no voy a poder quitároslas. – Volví a explicar.

Parecieron entenderlo ya que se marcharon algo molestos.

El resto de la tarde fue aburrida, me la pase pintando algo sin mucha importancia. Observé mis dibujos anteriores. Sonreí inconscientemente al ver el dibujo que le hice a Deidara de él, inacabado.

Dí varias pinceladas de amarillo con intención de terminarlo, luego de azul, de negro…

Miré el reloj, increíble faltaban cinco minutos para las siete y ya volvía a tenerlos en la puerta.

– Las siete ¿no? Pues quítanos esto.

– Va pasad. – Dije y rebusqué en un cajón hasta que encontré la llave.

Volví hacia ellos e introduje la llave en la ranura. Primero la mano de Atsuko, la cual se acarició la muñeca, algo roja. Luego Hidan, el cual movía su muñeca disfrutando de la libertad.

– ¡Si! ¡Libes! – Gritaron al unísono y luego se abrazaron.

Reí al verles, lo que les hizo separarse.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Ayame volvió hacia nosotros con la llave. Me desató a mi primero. Tenía la muñeca algo roja, espero que se me vaya pronto.

Luego se la quito a Hidan el cual hizo varios movimientos.

– ¡Si! ¡Libes! – Gritamos a la vez.

Fue sin pensar, un acto reflejo podría decirse pero abracé a Hidan. Estaba feliz de poder ser libre al fin pero no iba a negar que me hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con él.

Ayame rió por lo bajo e inmediatamente nos separamos, conscientes de lo que acabábamos de hacer.

Hidan y yo salimos de la habitación. Nos quedamos pensando sin saber muy bien que hacer.

– Emm… bueno yo me voy. – Me dijo y empezó a andar.

Observé como se alejaba sin tener idea de que iba a hacer yo. Miraba al suelo en dirección a mi habitación cuando vi unos pies pasar por mi lado y levanté la mirada.

– ¿Kakuzu donde vas con eso? – Pregunté.

– Es un secreto. – Se limito a decirme.

– Te va a matar… – Susurré y Kakuzu de marchó.

Seguí mi camino y no tardé en oír sus gritos, ahora que me acababa de librar de ellos…

– ¡Kakuzu estas muerto! – Gritaba el peliplateado. – ¿¡Que coño has hecho con mi amada guadaña baka!

Sí, lo que llevaba Kakuzu cargado al hombro era la triple guadaña de Hidan. Parecía muy decidido pero seguía siendo una mala idea.

Pronto apareció el inmortal, creo que tambaleaba el suelo con cada paso que daba. La verdad estaba de muy, muy, mal humor.

Ni siquiera me miró y siguió su camino hasta, supongo, la habitación de Kakuzu.

Al pasar no notó que se le callo un pequeño papel amarillo. _(__**N/A**__ Un post–it para entendernos xDD) _Lo cogí con miedo a que fuera algo personal de Hidan y con su mal humor me matara o algo parecido.

_Estúpido Hidan:_

_Si no aprendes a comer como alguien normal no volverás a ver tu querida guadaña. Estoy harto de tener que comprar comida solo porque TU te la has acabado. Cuesta dinero ¿sabes? _

No puso su nombre pero no había que ser muy listo para saber que la nota era de Kakuzu.

Decidí acercarme para ver el espectáculo, a fin de cuentas me aburría.

– ¿Dónde coño esta? – Le gritaba Hidan.

– ¿Esta el que? – Contestaba Kakuzu, sentado en su silla de escritorio.

– ¡No te hagas el idiota y dame mi guadaña! – Continuó esta vez acercándose a él y quedando justo en frete suyo.

Yo observaba la escena desde la puerta, no quise acercarme demasiado, para prevenir heridas innecesarias.

Hidan no tardo en lanzarse sobre Kakuzu, el cual terminó en el suelo, con Hidan encima.

– ¿¡Que haces loco! – Le gritaba el avaro.

– Si no quieres morir devuélvemela. ¡Ahora! – Exigió Hidan.

Kakuzu, aun debajo de Hidan, intentaba deshacerse del agarré de este. Hidan se lo impedía y le daba algún que otro golpe.

– ¿¡Que hacéis! – Apareció Ayame e Itachi, algo sucios hay que decirlo. – ¿Atsuko que haces mirando? ¡Sepáralos que se van a matar! – Me ordenó.

– Sí, en eso estaba ahora pensado. – Dije irónicamente.

Itachi suspiro y se acercó a ellos con paso lento.

– Chicos… – Les susurró y los dos le miraron.

Se acabo el problema. Itachi y su sharingan, tan efectivo como siempre. Me preguntó en que clase de pesadilla les habrá metido ahora. _(__**N/A**__ me encanta el sharingan de Itachi:$) _

_**Ayame's POV**_

_~Unas horas antes del incidente co Kakuzu y Hidan~_

Una vez Atsuko y Hidan se fueron me aburría bastante así que salí a dar una vuelta por la cueva.

Pase por la cocina, donde parecía haber alguien.

– ¿Aquí otra vez? – Dije con una pequeña carcajada.

– Pues si. – Me dijo.

Me acerqué a Itachi que estaba junto a los fogones haciendo la cena. Observé el contenido de la olla, pasta. Hoy cenábamos pasta. No es algo que me agrade demasiado pero estoy segura que se lo hacia Itachi estaría bueno. Ese chico seria un criminal de rango S pero cocinaba genial.

– ¿Quieres que te ayudé? – Le dije recordando nuestra antigua conversación en este mismo lugar.

– Estaría genial. – Me respondió con una sonrisa y me indicó que hacer.

Fácil, el pescado al huevo y luego a la harina para terminar en el fuego.

– Mmm… que asco… – Susurré al llevar unos cuantos y terminar manchada con una masa de harina y huevo.

Itachi rió lo que me dio a entender que me había oído.

– Lávate y corta esas verduras, ya lo terminó yo. – Me dijo señalando lo que debia trocear.

Yo sin discutir nada le hice caso y abrí el grifo. Sumergí mis dedos debajo del agua pero cuando ya tienes una buena masa de harina no es fácil quedarte bien limpio.

Itachi volvió a reír al verme quejarme. Se acercó a mi y agarró mis manos ayudándome a limpiarme. Frotó mis manos con las suyas lo que me hizo enrojecer un poco. Miré a Itachi que estaba serio y concentrado. Al darse cuenta de que le observaba me miró y sonrió. Enrojecí más.

– Ya esta. – Dijo finalizando.

– Gracias. – Fue lo único que pude decir.

Terminamos y todo estaba listo para llevar a la mesa. Había acabado con las ropas algo más sucias de lo que esperaba, pero solo era harina y eso era fácil de limpiar.

Íbamos a empezar a servir cuando oímos unos gritos. Estos aumentaron de volumen y decidimos ir a ver que pasaba.

Provenían de la habitación de Kakuzu pero los gritos no eran de él, al menos no la gran mayoría.

– ¿¡Que hacéis! – Dije al ver la escena – ¿Atsuko que haces mirando? ¡Sepáralos que se van a matar! – Le ordené.

– Sí, en eso estaba ahora pensado. – Me respondió irónicamente.

Itachi se acercó a ellos, les miró amenazantes y ellos le correspondieron la mirada. Pronto dejaron de moverse y quedaron uno encima de otro. Imagino que fue su famoso sharingan, solo espero que no se haya pasado con la pesadilla.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¡Bueno y aquí lo dejo! ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado:3 Me gusto imaginarme la habitación de Hidan, sobretodo por el dibujo de sangre *_* xDDD<p>

¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Cuala será la pesadilla que les ha hecho vivir Itachi y esos dos? ¿Despertarán en el próximo capitulo? ¡No se lo pierdan! xDD

¡Diviértanse hagan lo que hagan! **Sayönara**~


	12. Capitulo 11

Konichi wa~

¿Cómo estan hoy? Yo feliiiiiiiiiz, si^^

Aun que mañana es Lunes y tengo que volver a las clases u.u y además tengo exámen de Ingles TT pero no importa porque veré a mis amigos:3

¡Bueno y no me enrollo más, les dejo con el capitulo de hoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Itachi se llevo a Hidan a su habitación y yo me llevé la guadaña que resultó estar debajo de la cama de Kakuzu. Antes, pero, dejamos a Kakuzu en su cama.

Dejé la guadaña donde recordaba que iba y me dirigí hacia Itachi antes de que se fuera.

– Oye… ¿Qué pesadilla esta teniendo? – Me atreví a preguntar.

– No quieras saberlo. – Me contestó sin girarse y saliendo de la habitación.

Llevé mi mirada hacia Hidan que se revolvía en la cama. Creí haberle escuchado murmurar algo así que me acerqué.

– No… no… Kaku… déjame…

¿Estaba soñando con Kakuzu? Agité mi cabeza y me fui de esa habitación, aquí tampoco hacia nada.

Las horas siguientes fueron aburridas. Cenamos tranquilamente ya que no había los otros dos para pelearse. Después recogimos y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación.

Antes le pregunté a Itachi cuanto tiempo iban a quedarse así, me contesto que no demasiado. Eso me alegró.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me asomé a la de Hidan que quedaba muy cerca. Seguía igual así que decidí irme a dormir.

– ¡Aaaaaaah! – No se la hora que seria pero me despertó un grito.

Salí de mi habitación, a total oscuridad, y con las manos me guié hasta el lugar donde salían esos gritos.

– ¿Hidan? – Pregunté buscando el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando conseguí encontrarlo vi a Hidan, en el suelo, con la respiración agitada y algo sudoroso.

– ¿Hidan que te pasa? – Me dejé caer en el suelo, a su lado, preocupada.

– ¿Atsuko? – Dijo con alguna dificultad.

Le agarré la mano para tranquilizarle.

– Sí. ¿Estas bien? – Pregunté viendo como poco a poco recuperaba su respiración normal.

– Por Jashin–sama voy a matar a Itachi… – Dijo mirándome y yo expresé confusión. – Por la mierda pesadilla… – Me explicó.

– ¿Qué… que soñabas? – Me costó preguntar, no se si quería saberlo.

–… – Hidan hizo silenció.

– Has mencionado a Kakuzu, aun dormido… – Continué.

– ¡No me lo recuerdes, no me lo recuerdes! – Lloriqueó escondiéndose entre mis brazos y dejando su cabeza algo más abajo de mi hombro.

¿Hidan escondiéndose? ¿Tan horrible había sido? Me daba algo de miedo verle así… "ese" no era Hidan, no mi… digo, nuestro Hidan.

Aún así le rodeé con mis brazos, abrazándolo, claro.

– Bueno tranquilo ya… ya paso… – Me sentía extraña, no por decir eso, si no por decírselo a Hidan.

– Ha sido horrible… – Seguía con la cabeza escondida.

– Pero que… – Me interrumpió.

– Kakuzu… Kakuzu en tanga… bailando… y yo… yo vestía de mujer mientras daba palmas para animarlo.

– ¿Qué? – Quise reírme pero no le hice por educación ante el estado del inmortal.

No me puedo creer que Hidan me lo haya contado. Podría reírme de eso durante años solo para molestarle. Y aún así me lo ha dicho como si nada…

– Creo que… deberías dormir… y yo debería… irme. – Me estaba sintiendo algo incomoda con Hidan abrazándose cada vez más a mi.

¿Incomoda? Esa no es la palabra ya que no quería irme… Estaba… ¿nerviosa?

Me desabracé de Hidan y me levanté. Iba a irme pero Hidan me agarró del brazo.

– No… no te vayas… – Me susurró nervioso.

– Yo Hidan… – Dije pero él se levantó y paré de hablar.

– No sabia que dormías en tirantes y pantalón corto… – Cambió totalmente el tono de voz, este ya era Hidan. – Hoy no te enfades… – Dijo con voz de niño pequeño. – Después de ver a Kakuzu en… – no terminó la frase. – creo que me merezco ver algo… así.

Ignoré lo que había dicho ya que parecía estar bien y me giré para irme. Esta vez Hidan no me agarró del brazo.

Me agarró de la cintura, abrazándome.

– No seas cruel que lo he pasado muy mal… – Me susurró al oído.

– ¿Y yo que quieres que le haga? – Dije intentando no parecer nerviosa.

– Gírate. – Se limitó a decirme y yo obedecí.

Hidan sonrió y eso me puso más nerviosa. Agradecí la oscuridad para que no pudiera ver mi sonrojo.

– Me alegro a ver despertado de la pesadilla para ver este sueño. – Me susurró al oído.

Ese no era Hidan, de eso estaba segura.

– ¿Quién eres tu y que has hecho con Hidan? – Le grité y el se limitó a reír.

– ¿Qué pasa yo no puedo ser romántico? – Dijo él.

– ¡No! Tu no eres así. ¿Tan mal te ha dejado Itachi? – Dije dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Hidan sonrió y me agarró de las manos para que dejara de golpearle. Se acercó a mi lentamente. No me lo puedo creer… ¿Iba a besarme? Acortaba la distancia y mis nervios aumentaban. ¿Por qué no reacciono? Debería pegarle e irme de ahí, y en cambio… en cambio no puedo moverme o es que… ¿No quiero moverme?

Mis pensamientos y el acercamiento de Hidan fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos a mi espalda, con un dedo.

Me giré de golpe dado al susto y a la vergüenza de que nos hubieran pillado. Aun que el susto me lo di cuando al girarme vi la oscura-y-clara cara de Zetsu y sus largas y afiladas hojas a su alrededor.

– ¿Habéis visto…mi conejo…blanco? – Dijo con dificultad.

– ¿Qué? – Dijimos los dos, ya separados.

– Lo he perdido… – Dijo con voz ronca. – **Jajajaj…** – Rió su parte negra.

– Igual es sonámbulo… – Propuse al ver que muy despierto no parecía.

– ¿Sonámbulo? Yo creo que esta fumado… – Dijo Hidan muy serio y no supe si era una broma.

Zetsu se dio la vuelta y siguió hacia delante por el pasillo, ignorando que no le habíamos contestado.

Por un momento olvidé lo que estaba haciendo antes de la misteriosa aparición del plantita. Pero Hidan se ocupó de recordármelo.

– Nos hemos quedado a medias en algo ¿no? – Me dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me giraba con brusquedad.

– Eh… yo… – Dije nerviosa de nuevo.

Otra vez no, pensé.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Dijo Hidan y los dos le miramos, yo tuve que girarme.

– ¿Qué hacías? – Pregunto divertida, para nuestra sorpresa, Ayame que estaba al lado de Zetsu.

– ¡Nada! – Soltamos el albino y yo a la vez.

–¿¡Qué haces aquí! – Dije yo, avergonzada.

– Me ha traído Zetsu. – Contestó y luego bostezó.

Imagino que Zetsu la habría despertado, no seria de extrañar porque él la agarraba de la muñeca, como si la hubiera tenido que arrastrar.

– Estos dos son los que… no saben… donde esta… mi conejo. – Hablo el bipolar. – **Jajajaj… –** Volvió a reír la otra parte de Zetsu.

– ¿Y para eso me despiertas? – Dijo Ayame como si lo que acabara de oír fuera lo más normal del mundo. – Espera…. ¿Qué? – Pareció darse cuenta.

Zetsu soltó a Ayame y volvió a irse lenta y silenciosamente. La verdad es que daba miedo, su forma de andar, las locuras e incoherencias que decía y su apariencia, claro.

– Bueno, os dejo para que sigas haciendo "nada" – Nos dijo haciendo comillas en el aire y con una sonrisa.

– ¡Espera! Me voy contigo… – Le dije y cerré la puerta dejando a Hidan con la palabra en la boca.

Ayame no se molestó en preguntar. No se si por no hacerme sentir incomoda, porque no le interesaba o simplemente porque tenia sueño.

– Le oído gritar, a causa de que se había despertado de la pesadilla y he ido a ver… – Quise explicarlo, no quería que malinterpretara nada aun que… Si que había estado a punto de besar a Hidan si Zetsu no…

– Vale, vale… – Dijo y soltó una carcajada, dándome a entender que no se lo había creído. – Me ha parecido oír un grito. – Dijo lo que me sorprendió. ¿Me había creído? Debía hacerlo al fin y al cabo era verdad. – Pero ya hace bastante ¿no? Si que te has entretenido haciendo "nada" – Volvió a repetir pero emitiendo las comillas.

Me ruboricé un poco y ella rió ante mi silencio. Como ya dije antes mi habitación estaba muy cerca de la de Hidan así que decidí irme a dormir sin decir nada más.

_**Ayame's POV**_

– Ayame despierta… – Oí que me llamaban pero mi de la vuelta, aun entre las sabanas.

– ¡Levántate, hum! – Una voz diferente.

– Y yo que pensé que tu no hacías esperar… – Empecé a reconocer las voces y decidí abrir los ojos.

Lo hice de una manera lenta ya que tenia bastante sueño. Parpadeé un par de veces para encontrarme con unos ojos azules justo en frente de mi.

– ¿¡Deidara! – Dije al instante y me senté en la cama. – ¿Sasori? – Dije ya más normal.

¿Se puede saber que hacen estos dos sentados a mi lado, en la cama?

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Pregunté.

– Hoy tenemos una misión, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Sasori.

– Y como tardabas en levantarte hemos venido a buscarte, si. – Continuó Deidara.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? Tu nunca te duermes. – Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

– Anoche… me despertó Zetsu para yo-que-se que chorrada de que había perdido a su conejo blanco… – Recordé.

– ¿Conejo blanco? – Dijeron los chicos a la vez.

– Bueno da igual, hum. ¡Vamos levanta! – Me dijo Deidara mientras me tiraba del brazo y me sacó de la cama de forma brusca ya que casi me caigo, suerte que Sasori me agarro, impidiéndolo. – ¡Venga vístete, tenemos que irnos! – Seguía chillando el rubio, des de luego parecía alegre por la misión.

– ¡Si no os vais no puedo hacerlo! – Dije imitando la forma entusiasmada del rubio.

– A mi tampoco me importaría quedarme… – Susurró Deidara. – No sabia que dormías solo con una camiseta larga… – Dijo mirándome y para mi sorpresa Sasori también lo hizo.

¿Enserió no se habían dado cuenta después de todo este tiempo?

– ¡Largo! – Dije señalando la puerta, sin mirarlos ya que estaba algo avergonzada.

– Vámonos. – Le dijo Sasori, serio y frío mientras tiraba del cuello de su capa.

Arrastró a Deidara fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta, no sin antes decirme un "te esperamos en el salón".

Me vestí aun con sueño. Me puse mi uniforme Akatsuki, con la capa claro. La abroché hasta arriba ya que tenia algo de frío por la violenta sacada de mi cama.

Salí al salón todavía con sueño y ahí estaban mis dos compañeros esperándome. Sasori se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Me despedí de Atsuko que estaba desayunando y cogí uno de sus bollos para comérmelo por el camino.

Llegué a la salida y vi a Tobi asfixiar a Deidara en lo que parecía un abrazo.

– Tobi le va a echar de menos sempai… – Lloriqueaba.

– ¡Déjame ya! – Decia el rubio intentando soltarse.

Sasori observaba el espectáculo apoyado en la pared. ¿De verdad el impaciente marionetista le estaba dando tiempo a Tobi para que se despidiera? ¿O tal vez le divertía el espectáculo?

– ¡Ayame! ¡Tobi también le va a echar de menos! – Lloriqueó esta vez abrazándome a mi.

– Bueno, tranquilo… Te traeré un regalo cuando volvamos ¿vale? – Le dije para animarle y pareció funcionar.

– ¡Bien! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico! – Sonrió, o eso creo, y luego se fue saltando.

– ¿Ya? – Preguntó Sasori volviendo a andar.

Abrimos la "puerta", es decir la roca, de esa cueva y salimos al exterior. Hacia un buen día la verdad, lastima me gusta más la lluvia.

Empezamos a andar en dirección a la villa oculta de la nube, en silencio hay que decir. Aburrido y largo silencio.

Sasori iba el primero y Deidara a su lado. Yo iba algo más retrasada la verdad. Joo… tenia sueño. Maldito Zetsu.

Me paré un momento y me agache al suelo. Lo cogí con mis manos y lo miré. Era adorable.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta y se acercaron a mi. Deidara se arrodillo como yo mientras Sasori quedaba de pie.

– ¡Que monada! – No pudé evitar soltar.

– ¿Qué haces con un conejo? – Me preguntó Sasori.

– Lo he visto aquí y no he podido evitar cogerlo… adoro los conejo… Lo siento Sasori. – Dije con un puchero ya que parecía enfadado.

– No importa pero vámonos. – Dijo con intención de seguir andando.

– ¿Y si es el conejo de Zetsu? – Me pregunto Deidara, ignorando a su _"danna"._

– Podría serlo. – Miré el conejo una vez más que parecía no entender nada. – Quédate por aquí ¿vale? – Le dije, si, al conejo. – Y cuando volvamos te llevaré a casa.

– ¿Hablas enserio? – Preguntó Sasori.

– ¡Si! – Dije soltando al animalito que me miró y salió corriendo.

Ignorando lo ocurrido seguimos con nuestro camino.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>Pues hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, me divertí mucho haciendo la parte de Zetsu xDD<p>

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? ¿Cómo empezará la misión de Ayame, Deidara y Sasori? ¿Qué pasará mientras en la Akatsukicueva?

¡No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! **Adiiiiiós**~ ^^


	13. Capitulo 12

Holaaa^^

Siento el retraso he estado ocupada con las tareas de clase u.u Y ahora tendré que irme a estudiar TT

¡Pero he buscado un huequecito para subir capitulo y sin más aquí os lo dejo! Espero que os guste:3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Después de que el grupo de Ayame se fuera, la casa quedó algo más tranquila. Tobi ya no perseguía a Deidara ni Hidan le llamaba rubia, empezando así una larga discusión. La diferencia con Sasori ni se notada ya que siempre estaba en silencio o en su habitación.

Eché en falta la compañía de Ayame ya que ahora volvía a ser la única chica de la organización.

Medio día. Ya ha pasado medio día, más bien falta poco para cenar. Itachi esta ahora haciendo algo de comer. Se le ve algo más triste que de costumbre, me preguntó por que.

– ¡Kisame, Kisame! – Gritaba Tobi desesperado, se acabo la paz.

– ¿Hmm? – Dijo este sin apartar la vista del televisor.

– ¡Mira tus peces! ¡Bailan breack–dance! – Le dijo Tobi con un par de sus peces de colores en la mano.

Los peces, obviamente, se ahogaban y se movían entre las manos de Tobi.

– ¡Pero mételos en la pecera, baka!

Kisame se levantó de golpe, agarró con cuidado sus peces y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, donde estaba su correspondiente pecera.

– ¡Que divertidos son los peces de Kisame! – Reía Tobi sin ser consciente que por poco los mata.

Pein me llamó des de la puerta del pasillo, me levanté del sillón y le seguí. Llegamos a su habitación y se sentó en la silla.

La habitación de Pein era la más amueblada de todos los Akatsukis pero era de entender, era el líder. Necesitaba estantes para guardar todos los papeles e información.

Yo me senté en la silla frente su escritorio y le miré interesada en lo que quería.

– Le dije a Deidara que enviara información de cómo iba la misión una vez llegaran y al cabo de un par de días o cuando volvieran. Luego que informará en caso de emergencia. – Me explicó y yo asentí con la cabeza. – Quiero que estés atenta por si llega algún mensaje. Sobretodo si es un cuarto, ya que informaría de algún incidente.

– De acuerdo, imagino que será con algún pájaro volador ¿no? – Pregunte, por si acaso.

– Si, dijo que dejaría el papel fuera y luego explotaría la ave para que lo oyéramos.

– Pues estaré atenta. – Dije para luego despedirme y salir de aquella oscura habitación.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Llevábamos más de medio día andando, casi sin descanso. Al medio día Sasori entro en una de sus marionetas, Hiroku creo recordar que la llamaba, y no se le ha vuelto a ver.

Deidara me había explicado que solía hacerlo, para así no tener que andar. Bastante fea la marioneta, pensé, al menos comparado con la belleza del dueño. _(__**N/A **__Tenia que ponerlo Sasori me parece muy atractivo:$)_

Tenía la capa desabrochada a causa del calor pero ahora que entrábamos de nuevo en una zona frondosa y que el sol empezaba a esconderse el frío había aumentado un poco volví a atármela y a taparme las manos con las mangas.

Un sonido me sacó de mis pensamientos, y al parecer también a Deidara.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – Me preguntó divertido y yo me avergoncé, coloreando mis mejillas.

Me había sonado el estomago, pero era normal. No habíamos parado a comer y yo ni si quiera había desayunado.

– Un… un poco. – Dije con la vista al suelo.

– Toma. – Me dijo dándome una bola de arroz. – Tienes que aguantar hasta que lleguemos algún lugar donde poder parar.

– Gracias. – Dije y acepté, esta vez mirándole y pudiendo admirar su dulce sonrisa.

Seguimos andando un buen rato. Cuando la noche pronto llegaría y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban entre las ramas decidimos parar. Y porque de noche no se ve nada si no estoy segura que seguiríamos.

– No hay nada donde resguardarse en los alrededores. – Nos informó Deidara que desde uno de sus pájaros había inspeccionado la zona.

– Pues dormiremos al aire libre. – Dijo Sasori, que ya hacia un rato que había salido de Hiruko y estaba sentado, a mi lado.

Yo solo solté un suspiro, a modo de queja, aunque más para mi que para que me oyeran. No me gustaba esa idea la verdad pero no había otro remedio.

Comimos lo que teníamos preparado para la cena y luego decidimos dormir.

Nos pusimos de acuerdo para hacer turnos. El primero en hacerlo seria Deidara, luego yo y después Sasori.

Nos acostamos en el suelo, que remedio. A Sasori al parecer no le costó mucho el dormirse pero yo tenía algo de frío, eso sin decir que el suelo no era demasiado cómodo.

Me giré para quedar boca–arriba y observé un pequeño trozo de cielo tras las ramas.

– Deberías descansar. – Me dijo la voz divertida de Deidara.

– Tengo algo de frió. – Dije y me senté, mirándolo.

Deidara estaba sobre un árbol, vigilando, como tenia que hacer. Bajó de un salto y se quedó justo a mi lado.

– Tápate. – Me dijo simplemente, ofreciéndome su capa.

– ¿Tu no tendrás frío? – Pregunté preocupada.

– No, tranquila, además tienes que descansar, si. – Me respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

– Gracias. – Le correspondí.

Me tapé con la suave y calida capa de Deidara y me dispuse a dormir. Dormí bien, y no solo porque ya no tenia frío sino porque tenia un sutil olor que caracterizaba al rubio y que a mi me pareció bastante agradable.

– Despierta… – Oí como un susurro del viento así que lo ignore. – Vamos… – Volví a ignorarlo. – Me da una pena despertarte… Estas demasiado bonita… – Vale, eso si que lo oí.

– ¿Qué? – Dije abriendo los ojos y no muy segura de lo que acababa de oír.

– ¡Eh, nada, nada! – Deidara no se imaginaba que eso si iba a oírlo. – Que te toca hacer turno, hum.

– Vale. – Dije estirándome. – Gracias por la capa. – Le dije devolviéndosela.

– Puedes quedártela. – Me dijo amablemente.

– Tranquilo da igual, si no te vas acabar resfriando.

Deidara me sonrió y se puso la capa. Se tumbó al lado de Sasori y yo subí al árbol donde anteriormente había estado el rubio. Tenia sueño, pero bueno, al menos luego podría dormir un poco más.

Paso el rato y nada interesante ocurrió. Mejor desde luego. Me faltaban diez minutos para que terminara mi turno y empezará el de Sasori pero no aguantaba más. Tenia demasiado sueño. Bajé del árbol y me coloqué junto al pelirrojo.

– Sasori despierta… – Le susurré cerca de su oído para no despertar a Deidara.

– ¿Hmm? – Murmuró él.

– Te toca guardia. – Le expliqué.

– De acuerdo, descansa. – Me dijo una vez abrió los ojos y se levantó.

Se puso de pie y se colocó en una posición elevada. Yo me tumbé en el suelo y me tumbé algo cerca de Deidara ya que seguía con algo de frió. Cerré los ojos y no tardé en dormirme.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

– ¡Las diez de la mañana y ya estas casi desnudo! – Le grité a Hidan al verlo pasear solo con los pantalones.

– ¿Algún problema? – Me gritó él desde la cocina, donde acaba de entrar.

– ¡Estamos casi en invierno, te vas a resfriar! – Le dije yo.

– ¡Tonterías! – Me respondió.

Ya le había advertido y cuando eso ocurriese, yo no iba a ser la que lo cuidase, ni hablar. Ya se ocupará Kakuzu.

Me pasé la tarde sin hacer demasiado. Las tonterías de siempre, discusiones, objetos rotos, broncas de Kakuzu, Itachi leyendo…

– ¿Un libro nuevo? – Le pregunté a Itachi, sentándome a su lado.

– Si, ayer compre unos cuantos. – Me explicó sin apartar la vista de él.

– Te vas dejar los ojos leyendo. – Le comenté.

– Aprovecho la vista antes de que el sharingan… Me la quite. – Dijo sin mucho alegría, normal.

– ¡Espera, espera! – ¿De donde había salido Kakuzu, que se encontraba frente a nosotros? – ¿Has dicho comprar? Quien te a dado permiso para comprar esas chorradas que llamas libros ¿eh? Porque yo no. – Le dijo malhumorado.

– Ha sido de MI dinero. – Remarcó la palabra. – Así que déjame en paz viejo avaro.

– ¿¡Que me has llamado! – Se alteró el Kakuzu.

– ¡Vamos dejadlo ya! Kakuzu he visto dinero en el baño principal. – Le dije y ni terminé la frase que ya había salido corriendo.

Todos los días igual… Al menos Ayame me ayudaba a calmar la cosa, porque Pein… ¿Dónde estaba Pein? Buscando "información" desde que le ha dado por los bijuus casi ni se le ve. Y cuando venga será para mandar otra misión y volver a desaparecer, seguro.

La tardé empezaba y unos ruidos extraños, me hicieron salir de mi habitación.

– ¡Te lo dije! – Sonreí con orgullo.

– Cálla…¡ACHUS! – Dijo, bueno, estornudo Hidan.

Estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama y rodeado de pañuelos eso sin decir los que había por el suelo.

– ¿Me traes una manta? – Me preguntó con una voz graciosa ya que tenia la nariz taponada.

– No, pídeselo a tu compañero. – Dije con intención de darme la vuelta.

– Oh vamos que estoy malito… – Me suplicó.

Volví a girarme y le observé. Sentado sobre la cama, abrigado con sus propios brazos y con la nariz roja junto con unos ojos brillantes.

– Esta bien… – Me rendí y fui en busca de la dichosa manta.

Se la pedí a Kakuzu, que las tendría guardadas para que no se ensuciaran o vete tu a saber que. Tardó un poco en dármela porque le mentí y tuve que hacer que se lo creyera, si le decía que Hidan estaba enfermo no se lo que haría. Algo seguro es que restringiría sus pañuelos y no era plan de que fuera dejando su mucosidad por nuestras ropas.

– Aquí tienes. – Dije tirándole la manta al enfermito.

– Gracias. – Me dijo tapándose.

– ¡Tobi! – Le llamé y al poco apareció detrás mío. – ¿Sabes como puedes ser un buen chico?

– ¿No? ¿Cómo, cómo, cómo, cómo…? – Repetía alegremente.

– ¿No vas a hacer que este me cuide, verdad? – Preguntó Hidan con miedo.

– Claro que no… – Le susurre. – Limpiando todos estos pañuelos, serias muy buen chico.

– ¿SI? – Me preguntó y yo asentí. – ¡Pues ahora mismo lo hago, porque Tobi es un buen chico!

Tobi se puso de inmediato y la verdad es que me dio algo de lastima engañarle así, pero algo tenía claro: no iba a tocar los pañuelos usados de Hidan.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Abrí los ojos cuando no pude aguantar más la molesta luz del sol en ellos. Me estiré aun en el suelo y luego me senté.

– Buenos días. – Le dije a Sasori que estaba con una marioneta.

– Hola. – Me saludó concentrado.

– ¿Por qué no me has despertado? – Me interesé acercándome a él.

– Se te veía muy a gusto y Deidara tiene que volver con algo de desayunar así que pensé que ya lo haría cuando volviera.

– Uhm… – Murmuré analizando la situación. – ¿Y qué haces?

– Arreglar esta marioneta, tiene los brazos un poco sueltos.

Me quedé observando como iba arreglando la marioneta un rato. Los dos en silenció, Sasori estaba muy concentrado y no quería molestarle. Era entretenido ver lo mucho que se dedicaba a que todo quedara perfecto.

No tardó mucho más en llegar Deidara, en una de sus aves de arcilla. Bajó y desayunamos lo que trajo, nada muy elaborado pero no era momento de ponerse exigente.

Luego emprendimos el camino de nuevo. Quedaban cinco días de camino y teníamos que darnos prisa. Esta vez, fuimos en una de las aves de Deidara ya que, cuando había ido a por el desayuno, compró arcilla de sobras. Íbamos mucho más rápido que andando desde luego y era mucho menos cansado.

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Habían pasado un par de días y Hidan seguía enfermo, es más ahora también lo estaba Kisame y Tobi.

Como si no fuera molesto un malhablado chillando para tener a un pez. A Tobi no me importaba cuidarle ya que al menos me lo agradecía.

– ¿Atsuko esta ya la puta sopa? – Me pregunto Hidan.

– ¡Espérate! La esta haciendo Itachi.

– Por cierto… –Me dijo antes de que fuera y me detuve. – Tengo frío…

– Pues la mata se esta lavando, si no la mancharais… – Dije como reproche.

– Joo… pero yo… – Dijo casi tiritando.

– Toma. – Le dije resignada y le lancé mi capa. – Cuidado lo que haces con ella.

– Tranquila si es tuya la cuidare… – Me dijo mientras se la ponía, encima de la suya.

Después de dejar a Hidan en la cama, me dirigí a la habitación de Tobi.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Tobi? – Me interesé, asomándome por la puerta.

– ¡Tobi ya esta mucho mejor gracias a Atsuko! – Dijo pero estaba temblando.

– Tobi tápate con la sabana y duerme un poco.

– ¡No quiero! Tobi no tiene sueño… – Se resistía.

– Si duermes un rato luego jugamos juntos ¿vale? – Intenté convencerle.

– ¡De acuerdo! ¡Tobi esta contento!

– Pero tienes que dormirte. – Volví a advertirle y Tobi me hizo caso, entrando en su cama y tapándose.

Y por ultimo Kisame, Me dirigí a su habitación y llame a la puerta.

No obtuve respuesta así que decidí entrar, Kisame se había quedado dormido bajo las sabanas de su cama. Estaba tan tranquilo que casi parecía inofensivo. Debería quedarse así, no para siempre, pero si un rato.

Lo dejé dormir, ahora que se había callado no seria yo quien lo despertara.

Me crucé a Itachi con la sopa de Hidan y me la dio ya que él tenía cosas que hacer. Como la comida para los demás.

Estaba cansada de andar detrás de estos tres todo el día pero resignada acepté.

– Hidan ábreme que te traigo la sopa. – Le dije con la bandeja en la mano y delante de su puerta

No pasaron más de tres segundos y la puerta se abrió.

– Ya era hora joder. – Dijo impaciente.

– Oye deja de quejarte que estamos perdiendo el tiempo en cuidarte, deberías agradecérnoslo.

– Al ciego ese no voy a agradecerle nada. A ti en cambio puedo hacerlo de muchas maneras.

Hidan me quitó la bandeja de las manos y la dejó en la mesa para luego abrazarme por la cintura. Iba acercándose lentamente como la otra vez. Esta vez no parecía que nadie iba a molestarnos…

– Hidan yo… – murmuré no se muy bien porque.

Él colocó un dedo en mis labios, callándome. Luego lo retiró para rozarme débilmente con sus labios. Ese contacto me estremeció y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Fue una sensación demasiado agradable. Hidan tenia la intención de besarme y yo no iba a impedírselo.

– ¡Achuuuuuus~! – Dijo alejándose de mi y estornudando.

Al parecer el resfriado si iba a impedírselo.

– Mejor me lo agradeces cuando te recuperes. – Dije con una pequeña risa y él sonrío.

Me iba a ir pero antes de cerrar la puerta me di la vuelta para decirlo una última cosa.

– ¡Comete la sopa!

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

><p>¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero de verdad que les haya gustado:3 ¿Se imaginan a Hidan enfermito con la nariz roja? Que gracioso estaría xDD<p>

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capitulo? ¿Se recuperaran los enfermitos? ¿El grupo de Atsuko llegará por fin a su destino? ¿Tendrán un viaje tranquilo o… se encontrarán con alguien?

¡No dejen de leerme si quieren saberlo!

Un beso y les deseó un feliz comienzo de semana n_n **Sayönaraaa**~


	14. Capitulo 13

**Holaa~** Bueno, lo primero es disculparme por estar tanto tiempo desaparecida n_n' Me quedé sin imaginación ni tiempo... Intentaré retomar esta historia ya que el bachillerato me tiene algo ocupadilla y además estoy haciendo otro fic SasoDei dramático que colgaré cuando termine :3

Dadme algo de tiempo para los próximos capítulos, estoy de trimestrales, tengan compasión D: xDD

Bueno y después de estas disculpas y explicaciones les dejo el capitulo 13.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

**_Ayame's POV_**

Ya habían pasado un par de días y nos encontrábamos en el país de los campos de arroz, a tres días del país del trueno.

Habíamos parado a descansar un rato y así de paso, comer algo.

– Bien pues entonces lo primero que haremos será buscar al jinchuriki y analizar sus movimientos en cada momento. – Comentaba Sasori.

– Y luego capturarlo. – Finalizo Deidara.

– Esa será la parte más difícil. – Dije yo. – Pero al menos tenemos el rollo que nos dio Pein con la información sobre el bijuu y sus habilidades.

– Lo abriremos una vez lleguemos a la villa y ahí empezaremos a elaborar una estrategia.

Después de esta pequeña charla volvimos a emprender el camino. Ahora andando y Sasori fuera de la marioneta, al menos hasta que salgamos de la villa o del país.

Más de una persona nos miró extraño pero no le dimos importancia, dudo que nos reconociera.

Una vez salimos de la villa y llegamos a un pequeño bosque oímos una voz, que yo no reconocí.

– ¿Cómo tu por aquí, "maestro" – Dijo con burla. – Sasori? –

Los tres miramos de donde procedía la voz y la localizamos en lo alto de un árbol. Un hombre, sentado sobre una rama. Tenia un cabello grisáceo con dos pequeños mechones a los lados de la cara y una coleta medianamente larga. Llevaba unas gafas, de marco redondo y una cinta de ninja de una villa que no conocia: Era una signo musical.

– Cuanto tiempo. – Continuó hablando a pesar de que Sasori le ignoro.

– ¿Qué quieres Kabuto? – Sasori menciono su nombre y él llamado Kabuto bajo del árbol.

– Yo solo pasaba por aquí, sois vosotros los que parecéis ir a algún sitio.

– Eso, por supuesto, no te importa. – Respondió Sasori, frío como siempre.

– ¿Y esa, es una nueva miembro? – Dijo, imagino que se dirigía a mi, ya que era la única mujer.

– Vámonos. – Fue lo único que dijo Sasori para luego empezar a andar.

Deidara y yo estábamos un poco descolocados, creo que yo más la verdad. ¿Se puede saber quien era ese? ¿Y de que conocía a Sasori? No podían ser de la misma villa, por la pura lógica de que Sasori es de Suna.

– ¿Con la amistad que compartidos y me ignoras de esa manera? – Volvió a decir el cuatro–ojos de una manera burlesca.

Pasamos por su lado como si nada, y continuamos el camino.

– Espero que nos volvamos a ver. – Río por ultimo Kabuto, antes de desaparecer.

El camino a partir de ahora fue silencioso, demasiado. Me moría de ganas de preguntar pero no sabia si Sasori se lo iba a tomar bien. Quizás era algo personal.

Me atreví, aun que con algo de miedo.

– Esto… Sasori… – Me interrumpió.

– Digamos que hace un tiempo estuvo a mis órdenes. – Me explicó sin que ni siquiera me diera oportunidad de preguntar.

– Oh, vale. – Solté sin pensar. – Pero… – Quise volver a preguntar.

Sasori giró la vista hacia mi, creo que su mirada decia que no iba a contarme nada más. Des de luego que cerrado es Sasori…

– Quería preguntarte por la cinta. ¿De… de que villa es? – Formulé por fin mi pregunta.

– De la villa oculta del sonido, es algo reciente y se encuentra en este país.

– ¿Es un miembro a las ordenes de Orochimaru? – Intervino esta vez Deidara que llevaba demasiado tiempo en silencio.

– Si. – Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo, terminando así con la conversación.

De Orochimaru… ¿Uno de los tres grandes sannin de Konoha? Y por lo que se antiguo miembro de Akatsuki, además relacionado con Itachi y ahora parece ser que Sasori.

¿Se encontrará Orochimaru aquí? Aun que ahora eso no es importante y debería centrarme en la misión encomendada.

Zarandeé mi cabeza queriendo olvidar esos pensamientos y volví a fijar la vista al frente.

**_Atsuko's POV_**

Tobi acabo despertándose pasadas unas dos horas y como le prometí, tuve que ir a jugar con él. Decidió que pintará con él su cuaderno de animales. Acepté.

Nos tumbamos en el suelo y pintábamos mientras Tobi me iba contando y preguntando cosas sobre los animales. Me contó que su animal favorito eran los sapos, por el ruido gracioso que hacían y su forma de ir saltando. Aún así nunca había visto a Tobi imitar alguno y era extraño ya que imitar animales es una afición del enmascarado.

Unos gritos nos interrumpieron, como de costumbre.

– Tobi espera un momento, voy a ver que pasa. – Le dije soltando el color y levantándome.

Me dirigí a la zona del pasillo de donde venían los gritos. Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando vi a Hidan pasar justo delante de mi, con la cabeza en las manos. ¿Se puede saber que le ha pasado ahora?

– ¡Hidan ven aquí! – Le grité.

– ¡No! ¡Tengo que matar a Kisame! – Me contestó él.

– ¡AHORA! – Exigí y en segundos estaba justo delante de mi. – ¿Qué ha pasado ahora? – Dije calmándome un poco.

– Kisame, ha **ro–ba–do** – Dijo con ira esa última palabra. – mi guadaña y cuando me he dado cuenta me ha cortado la puta cabeza y a huido el muy cobarde.

– Vamos a tu habitación… – Le dije llevándomelo de la mano.

– Atsuko eso después que ahora tengo que matar maldito al pescado.

– ¡Ha colocarte la cabeza!

Hidan se calló y se dejó llevar.

– A ver como se hace esto… – Dije quitándole la cabeza de las manos a Hidan. – Pues colocándola. – Respondió él.

Empujé a Hidan y lo tiré sobra la cama, cabe decir que algo brusco. Me senté encima suyo, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo para sujetarlo bien.

Era algo complicado porque el cuerpo de Hidan se movía sin que él lo pudiese controlar del todo.

Me incliné más hacia él, quedando a cuatro patas sobre su cuerpo.

Al final lo conseguí y coloqué su cabeza en su sitio. Me había hasta cansado del esfuerzo que hice por sujetarle.

Una vez coloqué la cabeza me quedé así, algo me impidió moverme. Creo que las manos de Hidan sobre mi espalda. Yo dejé una de mis manos sobre su cuello y la otra la bajé hasta su pecho, un poco descubierto.

– No de… deberías andar por ahí así… Estas enfermo, vas a resfriarte más. – Logré decir ya que su mirada sobra la mía me ponía de lo más nerviosa.

– Ahora ya me encuentro mejor, es más, no tengo nada de frío… Al contrario más bien. – Me dijo él con mientras me dedicó una sonrisa.

Me quedé unos segundos en silenció analizando las palabras de Hidan. Cuando pude hablar no logré decir otra cosa que esa tontería…

– Bueno yo… tengo que irme, estaba pintando con Tobi…

**_Ayame's POV_**

Por fin habíamos entrado en el país del trueno. Ya habíamos llegado Kumo, la villa oculta de la nube, donde se encontraba el jinchuriki con el bijuu de dos colas.

No nos podíamos permitir que nos descubrieran así que me quité la capa y entre en un hostal para pedir una habitación, donde nos alojaríamos mientras estuviéramos aquí. Sasori y Deidara esperaron fuera.

– Perdone, querría alguna habitación. – Le dije con educación. – Para tres. – Especifiqué.

– ¿Una habitación de tres? – Me preguntó la señora, que estaba tres el mostrador, con algo de confusión ya que yo estaba sola.

Una señora algo mayor, con varias arrugas en el rostro y un cabello grisáceo, recogido en un moño.

– Si. – Si teníamos que planificar cosas mejor estar juntos y así gastábamos menos y Kakuzu no se molestaría.

– Aquí tiene las llaves joven, es la número 28. – Me entregó las llaves.

Subí a la habitación, se encontraba en el primer piso. Bueno creo que el segundo seria un trastero o algo parecido ya que no tenia pinta de haber habitaciones. Abrí la ventana y me asomé por ella. Sasori y Deidara se encontraban apoyados en la pared, no demasiado lejos del lugar donde miraba la ventana.

Me vieron y empezaron a andar hacia ella, yo me aparté y ellos entraron en la habitación.

– De momento será mejor descansar hoy, ya es tarde. – Dijo como siempre Sasori, que parecía el más responsable de los tres.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – Dije yo y Deidara asintió. – Voy a ir a darme una ducha antes. – Dije y me dirigí al baño de la habitación.

Antes de entrar pude ver a Sasori tumbarse en la cama, boca–arriba y con los brazos bajo la cabeza. Cerró los ojos. Supongo que estaría cansado, al igual que yo e imagino que Deidara.

El rubio se dejó caer sobre su cama, pero al contrario que Sasori fue de una manera más brusca y boca–abajo.

Cerré la puerta y abrí el grifo.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí! En el próximo capitulo más :D<p>

Espero que les haya gustado y disculpas nuevamente!

Que tengan un feliz domingo :3 ¡Adiós!


	15. Capitulo 14

**Konichi wa**:33 Pues aquí estoy con un capítulo más! Espero que hayan tenido un buen día ^^

Siento una vez más retrasarme tanto u.u, al menos deseo que la espera les haga leerlo con más ganas!

Les dejo con el capitulo y gracias por leerme **:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Dos días, habían pasado dos días más y los tres enfermitos ya estaban perfectamente. Bueno Hidan aun tenia la nariz de un gracioso color rojizo e estornudaba de vez en cuando, impidiéndole pronunciar alguna de sus "bellas" palabras.

Me encontraba de camino al despacho de Pein. Llamé a la puerta, un simple "pasa" me dio permiso para girar el pomo y entrar.

– Ha llegado un mensaje del grupo de Deidara, Sasori y Ayame. – Informé.

– Perfecto, sin ningún retraso. Muchas gracias. – Me dijo y yo dejé el rollo sobre su mesa.

Iba a irme pero Pein me hizo un gesto de que me sentara en la mesa frente a su escritorio. Dejó los papeles que estaba leyendo y abrió el rollo.

– Mmm… – Murmuró mientras lo leía. – Al parecer ya han llegado a la villa. Mañana emprenderán la búsqueda del jinchuriki.

– Bien entonces.

– Si, pero… – Dijo y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura. – Parece ser que se encontraron con Kabuto.

– ¿Kabuto? ¿El subordinado de Orochimaru? – Pregunté extrañada y el asintió. – ¿Y que quería?

– No lo saben. Atsuko estate atenta, no sabemos si no nos estarán vigilando y dile a Itachi que tenga cuidado.

– Si. – Dije y me levante para irme.

– Oye… – Me dijo antes de que me fuera, y me diré. – Sobretodo ten cuidado, no querría que te pasara nada. – Me dijo y yo sonreí, asentí y salí de ahí.

No tenia nada que hacer así que decidí que iría a visitar a Itachi para informarle. Se me ocurrió que el lugar más lógico donde podía estar era su habitación así que tomé en camino en esa dirección.

– ¿Itachi? – Dije y nadie respondió.

Volví a llamar por si acaso. Tal vez dormía, ya era algo tarde. Me tomé la libertad de abrir la puerta para ver si estaba dentro. La habitación estaba oscuras y eso podía significar dos cosas, o que no estaba o que dormia.

– ¿Querías algo? – Oí una voz a mi espalda lo que me hizo que casi me cayera.

– ¡Itachi! – Grité al girarme y verle. – Si, si… – Dije recuperando aliento del infartó que acababa de darme. – Pein quería que te digiera algo.

– Vale, pues pasa. – Dijo dándole a la luz y yo entre para luego hacerlo él, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

– El grupo de Sasori se ha encontrado con Kabuto y a Pein le preocupa que Orochimaru nos este vigilando. – Le expliqué.

– Entiendo. – Me dijo de lo más normal. – Estaré atento. – Terminó.

Me fui rápidamente ya que Itachi lo había entendido sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Daba gusto hablar con alguien así, comparando con los demás…

Me quedé algo preocupada por todo este tema así que decidí salir fuera de la cueva para dar una vuelta antes de irme a dormir.

Paseé por los alrededores, no quería alejarme demasiado. No vi nada fuera de lo común, como era de esperar. Decidí volver a la cueva pero entonces oí un ruido.

Dirigí mi vista hacia ahí. Las hojas de los árboles se movieron. Alguien había saltado, alguien había estado ahí. ¿Alguien estaba espiando?

Salí corriendo en la dirección en la que debería haberse ido quien o que estuviera ahí.

Sin darme cuenta acabé llegando al lago que hay cerca de la cueva, donde Hidan me "tiro" al intentar asustarme.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el inició de la cascada, la silueta de un chico era ligeramente iluminada por la luna. El pelo, de un color que pude clasificar como negro–azulado se movía delicadamente con el viento junto con su ropa, algo holgada.

Pude distinguir que llevaba una katana a la espalda.

Pero nada de todo eso me impresiono tanto como sus ojos. Los ojos rojos característicos del sharingan. Yo solo conocía a una persona con esa habilidad, Itachi. Ahora que me fijaba ese… ese chico tenia un cierto parecido a él.

– ¿Quién… quien eres? ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunté intentando parecer seria pero estaba algo sorprendida.

Él no dijo nada, salto hacia mi casi sin que me diera cuenta. Noté su respiración, cálida y tranquila. Aprecié su camiseta abierta por el cuello. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurro dos simples palabras.

– Sasuke. – Su nombre. – Recuérdalo. – Y una orden.

Después se esfumo. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar. Su voz seguía dentro de mi cabeza, y resonaba una y otra vez mientras que la imagen de sus ojos permanecía en mi retina. Creo que lo recordaría por bastante tiempo.

Cuando por fin mis piernas empezaron a obedecerme volví a la cueva. Ya nadie estaba despierto así que me tumbé en la cama dispuesta a dormir.

_**Ayame's POV**_

Salí del baño con la toalla en las manos y secándome el pelo. Me sorprendió no ver a Sasori. Deidara seguía boca–abajo sobre su cama, tenia la cabeza sobre el cojín y la rodeaba con sus brazos así que no podía verle el rostro. Me pregunto si dormía…

– ¿Deidara? – Pregunté débilmente, por si dormía no despertarle.

No obtuve respuesta. Me acerqué a él silenciosamente.

– ¿Rubia? – Pregunté a ver si reaccionaba al insulto.

– ¡Oye no me llames así, hum! – Grito molesto y se sentó en la cama de forma brusca lo que a mi me asusto.

– Perdona, pero es que no me contestabas… – Dije con una pequeña carcajada al ver los cachetes inflados de Dei y sus brazos cruzados simulando un berrinche de niño de cinco años.

– Te perdono por ser tu pero no vuelvas a llamarme así… – Susurró con una voz de lo más adorable.

– Vale, no lo repetiré rubi… – Deidara me echó una mirada algo asesina. – Rubio, rubio. – Volví a reír. – ¿Dónde esta Sasori? – Cambie de tema.

– Ah dicho que iba fuera a arreglar sus marionetas y ya de paso vigilaba un poco o algo así… – Dijo sin darle importancia.

Yo me senté en mi cama, me aburría un poco y no tenia aun suficiente sueño así que decidí pintar. Empecé cogiendo uno que tenia a medias, era una puesta de sol en la playa. Algo común pero no por eso menos hermoso.

Deidara, imagino que aburrido, se asomó por la ventana. Se subió al marco y se sentó en el. Apoyó su espalda en el lateral de la ventana, flexionó su rodilla izquierda hacia su pecho y apoyó el brazo del mismo lado sobre ella, el otro lo dejó caer casi rozando el suelo de la habitación. Su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, oscuro en estos momentos. Iluminado por la delicada luz de la luna y las pequeñas estrellas que la acompañaban.

El artista estaba serio, me pregunto que se le pasara por la cabeza…

Cambié el dibujo que estaba pintando. Cogí los tonos de amarillo. Deslicé el pincel sobre el dibujo, aún, inacabado.

Dejé esos tonos, cogí los rosados y los carnes. Cuando iba a rozar el papel con la tinta me paré. No sabia como continuar.

– Deidara… – Dije no se muy bien porque.

Él me miró, con la misma expresión seria.

–¿Uhmm? – Fue lo único que dijo para darme a entender que me escuchaba.

– Sonríeme. – Esa simple palabra resbaló de mis labios casi como un susurro.

Una palabra que me arrepentí de decir segundos después. Cuando me percaté de que no la había pensado sino que de verdad la había dicho.

– ¿A… a quine viene eso? – Preguntó confuso y acercándose a mi.

– ¡Olvídalo! No he dicho nada… – Dije nerviosa y cerré el dibujo.

Deidara no me hizo caso, como era de esperar, se sentó en la cama frente a mi. Pensé que me volvería a preguntar porque había dicho eso, pero no lo hizo.

– ¿Qué dibujabas?

– Esto… nada… – Dije sin más y agarré mi cuaderno.

– ¡Vamos enséñamelo! – Insistió intentando arrebatármelo.

No se como pero al final la rubia malvada consiguió quitármelo. Creo que desde fuera hubiera sido divertido verme perseguirle por la habitación mientras el corría y pasaba los dibujos. Se paró de golpe y yo choqué con su espalda.

– Auu… – Dije sobándome la nariz.

– Creo que ya se que dibujabas, o más bien a… quien. – Dijo él con una pequeña risa.

Me asomé para mirar que era a lo que se refería. Si, estaba mirando el dibujo de él.

Imagino que enrojecí. Aproveché para quitarle el cuaderno y volví a sentarme en mi cama.

– Yo soy una artista, no dejo mis dibujos a medias. – Me limité a decir, buscando alguna excusa.

– Tienes algún que otro dibujo a medias. – Dijo él sin moverse y yo no supe contestar. – Pero este trae más bonitos recuerdos ¿no?

Deidara sonrió con esa última frase y se acercó a mi. Flexiono sus piernas para quedar arrodillado en el suelo, al lateral de mi cama. Mirándome, algo más bajo de lo que yo estaba claro. Le miré de reojo aun con las mejillas enrojecidas. Estaba sonriendo.

– No me puedo creer que no recordaras mi sonrisa. – Me dijo él y creo que le dolió decirlo, como a mi escucharlo.

– No es eso… – Susurré. – Pero es difícil expresar con pintura algo tan bonito si no lo tengo delante.

Vi como sonrió un poco más y entonces se levantó y se sentó otra vez frente a mi. Con esa bonita sonrisa en sus labios. No dijo nada, sus ojos ya decían solos un: "Píntame".

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí! Se que es un poco corto, lo sientoD:<p>

Pero... ¿que pasará con Sasuke? ¿Como continuará la mision de Ayame, Deidara y Sasori? ... Quien sabe xD ni yo lo se xDD

Paciencia por favor y hasta el proximo capitulo n_n **¡Sayonara!**


	16. Capitulo 15

Holaa Siento haberles echo esperar tanto Me disculpo.

Después de eso, desearles una feliz navidad:D

Tengo algo de prisa así que les dejo el capitulo^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

No podía dormir, seguía con esos ojos en mi mente. Me miraban de forma fría, el dolor se reflejaba en ellos, la soledad, incluso el miedo. Miré el reloj las dos y vente. No aguantaba esta duda. Salté de la cama y me dirigí a la habitación de Itachi. Llamé a la puerta, pero pensé que obviamente estaría durmiendo.

Me arrepentí, eran las casi dos y media de la mañana. ¿De verdad no podía esperarme? No iba a despertar a Itachi para una simple pregunta.

Me vi la vuelta cuando la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Atsuko? ¿Qué quieres a las… dos y veinticinco? – Me preguntó extrañado.

– Yo… – Me di la vuelta lentamente.

– Oye, ¿no querrías… – Le interrumpí por su puesto.

– ¡No pienses nada raro!Quería hacerte una pregunta…

– ¿Ha estas horas? – Se pregunto confuso pero me volvió a permitir pasar.

– ¿Te he despertado? – Pregunté educadamente.

– No me digas que vienes para preguntarme eso. – Rió un poco. – No tranquila estaba leyendo, empecé a las doce y se me pasó la hora. ¿Qué es lo que querías?

– Veras… es que antes, decidí vigilar un poco los alrededores y bueno…

– ¿Viste a alguien? – Asentí. – Eso es mejor que lo hables con Pein ¿no crees?

– Si pero es que… tenia… tus mismos ojos, el sharingan quiero decir, me dijo que se llamaba Sasuke… – Dije por fin.

– ¿Cómo? – Se alteró un poco.

– Además tenia un cierto parecido a ti y me preguntaba si seria algún famil… – Me cortó.

– No se quien es si es lo que te preguntas. – Me contestó rápidamente.

– Oh, pues siento la molestia…

– Tranquila no pasa nada… – Me dijo con la vista fija al suelo.

Itachi se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Indicándome que me fuera. Obviamente sabia algo… Eso le había afectado…

Lo deje correr y salí de la habitación. Me apoyé en la puerta y solté un suspiro. Tuve la extraña sensación de que Itachi estaba igual en el otro lado pero agité mi cabeza para olvidar ese pensamiento.

– ¿Qué haces saliendo de la habitación de la rata de biblioteca a estas horas? – Oí una voz que mostraba cAtsukomente molestia.

– No es asunto tuyo. – Le dije no se muy bien porque.

– Joder, ¿enserio que hacías? – Insistió.

– Y eso a ti que más te da. – Le dije empezando a andar hacia mi habitación.

Hidan me agarró del brazo y me dio la vuelta hacia él, quedando muy juntos cabe decir.

– No jodas que estas liada con él. – Soltó por fin lo que imaginaba que pensaba.

– Y eso a ti que te importa. – ¿Por que le provocaba? Creo que mi mente tiene sueño y no reacciona correctamente, o es que… ¿quería ponerle celoso?

Para mi sorpresa Hidan no se cabreo, ni grito, ni si quiera volvió a preguntarme. Me soltó el brazo, dirigió la mirada al suelo y se giró para irse. ¿Estaba triste?

– Antes, he ido fuera a vigilar y me encontré con alguien. Vi que tenia el sharingan, como Itachi y fui a preguntarle si lo conocía de algo. – Le expliqué la verdad. – Nada más.

– ¿Enserio? – Hidan se paro y formulo esa pregunta sin mirarme.

– Pues claro.

– Bien… – Me dijo y volvió a acercarse a mi.

Hidan colocó una mano en mi mejilla y en el lado contrario me susurro al odio:

– Que sepas que de la única habitación que vas a salir por la noche va a ser la mia y no precisamente en plena forma…

Luego se marchó con una sonrisa y dejándome enrojecida, y descolocada. La forma en la que lo susurró, lento, atrayentemente. Sentir su respiración tan cerca, mientras su tacto suave se deslizaba por mi mejilla. La cercanía de su cuerpo, el silencio de la cueva, la oscuridad de la noche… Todo eso me había dejado inmóvil y avergonzada. Y eso es lo que me había impedido que le diera un golpe y lo alejará de mi. ¿Verdad? ¿O es que a mi me gust…

Agité mi cabeza y me dirigí a mi habitación, me tiré a la cama y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

– Genial… – Me dije irónicamente a mi misma.

Los alilados y seductores ojos del inmortal habían substituido los fríos y solitarios ojos del sharingan de este llamado Sasuke.

Creo que esta noche iba a dormir poco…

_**Ayame's POV**_

Terminé el dibujo de Dei un poco antes de cuando llegó Sasori. El pelirrojo nos explicó que había descubierto la casa donde supuestamente vivía nuestro jinchuriki.

Genial, eso haría que mañana fuera todo más fácil.

Nos fuimos a dormir ya que se había echo tarde y necesitamos descansar.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hicimos fue abrir la información que Pein nos había dado sobre el jinchuriki y su bijuu.

– Nibi es un gato demoniaco, tiene una gran fuerza y es capaz de crear bolas de chakra. Además es propenso a utilizar el fuego. – Leyó Sasori.

– Yugito Nii es su portadora, es una Jönin y es orgullosa, sabia y valiente. Su chakra es de naturaleza del fuego. No se sabe nada de sus familiares. – Continuó Deidara.

– Su pasatiempo es el shamisen _(__**N/A**__ Un instrumento de cuerda)_, su comida favorita el tekkadon _(__**N/A**__ Plato de arroz cubierto con atún o salmón cortado fino y crudo)_. – Leí esta yo esta vez. – Eso nos va a ir bien para acercarnos a ella.

Una vez leímos toda la información decidimos salir a buscar a la llamada Yugito. Como Sasori descubrió anoche su hogar no nos fue difícil encontrarla, ya que estaba en casa.

Era una chica de normal estatura, con el pelo rubio, aunque no tan intenso como Dei, recogido en una coleta. Sus ojos eran oscuros y decisivos. Llevaba una ropa simple de ninja, unos pantalones largos y camiseta de manga corta, combinado con unas vendas hasta su codo en sus dos brazos.

Nos pasamos medio día observándola, era cierto que tocaba el shamisen. Estuvo bastante rato con el, sola.

Deidara se estresó mientras Sasori seguía frío como siempre. No se como aguantaba con la poca paciencia que tiene el pelirrojo.

Serian las tres cuando por fin salió de casa. Aun así llevaba el shamisen en las manos. Cubierto por una funda.

Deidara se acercó a ella, como habíamos acordado. Obviamente no llevaba la capa Akatsuki. De forma "accidental" chocó con ella.

Sasori y yo nos acercamos, para escuchar la conversación.

– Lo siento… – Dijo Deidara ayudándola a levantarse.

– No… no pasa nada. – Dijo rechazando la mano de Deidara.

– ¿Eso es una funda de shamisen? – Preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

– Si… – Ella también pareció sorprenderse.

– Me encanta ese instrumento, si. Su dulce melodía… El tacto de sus cuerdas… Eso todo un arte, hum. – Le dijo Dei.

– ¡Si a mi también! – Yugito parecía bastante alegre.

– Oye, tal vez estés ocupaba pero, ¿te apetece ir a comer algo? – Le propuso el rubio, como acordamos.

Aceptó, la chica le dijo que si.

– ¿Increíble acaba de conocerlo y se va a comer con él? – Bufé mientras los veía reírse de lejos.

– Eso es bueno, todo va según lo planeado. – Me respondió Sasori.

– Ya lo se pero… – Dije mientras observaba como Deidara movía su propio cabello con la mano y le sonreía por todo. – ¿Tiene que ligar de esa manera? – Volví a preguntar molesta.

– Es la mejor forma de acercarse. – Dijo Sasori con total normalidad. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estarás celosa? – Cambio su tono a divertido.

– ¿¡Que!? Pues claro que no… Que… que tonterías. – Le respondí girando mi vista para ni verle a él, ni verlos a ellos.

Sasori y yo decidimos volver en cuanto vimos que Dei ya la acompañaba a su casa.

El pelirrojo creaba una nueva marioneta y yo estaba de los nervios. ¿Tanto se tarda en dejar a alguien en su casa?

– ¿Puedes dejar de dar golpecitos con la pierna? – Me pidió Sasori.

– Oh, lo siento no me he dado cuenta… – Tenia esa manía, cuando estaba nerviosa movía mi pierna de arriba abajo, lo que causaba golpecitos en el suelo.

Por fin se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un cansado Deidara. Se tiró a su cama. Sin decirnos nada. Tardó unos minutos y luego se sentó sobre la misma cama para explicarnos como había ido.

– Se lo ha creído todo, si.– Nos informó. – Creo que le he caído bien.

– Bien echo Deidara. – Le felicito Sasori.

– La has acompañado a su casa ¿no? – Pregunté yo y el asintió. – Has tardado… – Murmuré.

– Bueno es que no hemos quedado hablando. – Dijo él creo que con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonríe?

– ¿Y como os habéis despedido? – Quería saberlo, pero no preguntarlo.

– Con un beso, en la mejilla, hum. ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? – Me preguntó divertido.

– Contra más cariñosos, más cerca la tendremos. – Dije sin pensar.

Era verdad eso, pero no quería decirlo. No quería incitar a que Deidara fuera más cariñosa con ella. Me ponía enferma.

– Procuraré serlo la próxima vez. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Qué se supone que le hace tanta gracia?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado Me disculpo una vez más..<p>

Y sin más me voy, **Sayonara**^^


	17. Capitulo 16

Konichi waa Aquí estoy con otro capitulo

De verás siento la tardanza u.u Llevo tiempo sin inspiración TwT A demás que no tengo tiempo para ver NarutoD:

Espero que me perdonen / Les dejo el cap. de hoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16<strong>

_**Atsuko's POV**_

Me levanté somnolienta, como de costumbre unos gritos fueron los causantes de mi despertar. Bajé los pies al suelo para levantarme pero… ¿Me mojé? Abrí los ojos en cuento me di cuenta que era agua. ¿Agua? Si, toda mi habitación tenia una pequeña capa de agua, y no solo mi habitación, si no el pasillo también.

Me vestí y salí de mi habitación para buscar el causante de esto.

– ¡Asco de pez! ¿Quién coño a fregar todo esto? – Se oía a Hidan de lejos.

Deduje que la culpa de esto la tenia Kisame. Me acerqué a ellos, que se encontraban en el baño. El agua de esa habitación era más abundante así que supuse que de ahí procedía la fuga que había inundado nuestra "casa".

– ¿Alguien me explica que ha pasado? – Pregunté y los dos me miraron. – ¿Por qué hay peces en la bañera? ¿Por qué esta Kakuzu en el suelo llorando? – Mi cabeza se _inundó_ de preguntas.

– Una a una, – Me empezó a explicar. – los peces están ahí porque Kisame ha querido darles una pecera más grande, lo que ha causado que se olvidara el grifo abierto y desbordará el agua. Y bueno ese… – Dijo refiriéndose a Kakuzu. – Esta triste por el derroche de agua.

– Agua… agua tirada… desperdiciada… Dinero malgastado… – Murmuraba el avaro arrodillado en el suele balanceándose hacia adelante.

– Pues ya podéis empezar a fregar porque como lo vea Pein… – Dije y me fui de esa habitación.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina para comer algo. Ya me había acostumbrado a la sensación de tener los pies mojados. A Ayame le hubiera gustado esto, le encanta el agua…

Algo se me cruzó por el camino. Era Tobi, deslizándose a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Tirado en el suelo, bocabajo y con los brazos estirados hacia delante.

– ¡Tobi es supertobi! – Dacia de mientras.

– Tobi sécate bien después o volverás a resfriarte. – Le advertí.

– ¡Siiiiiii! – Gritó él obediente mientras volvía a tirarse.

Llegué a la cocina y me encontré a Itachi. Le saludé pero parecía nervioso, algo extraño en él. Se fue rápidamente y casi ni me miró.

Me tenia algo preocupada así que le seguí disimuladamente. Itachi paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de Pein. Llamó un par de veces, espero respuesta del interior y luego entro.

Me acerqué a la puerta para poder escuchar algo.

– Si, Atsuko me lo dijo anoche. – Oí la voz del renegado de Konoha.

– Deberías tener cuidado. – Habló Pein esta vez.

– No va a pasarme nada. – Dijo con seguridad Itachi.

– De eso estoy seguro. Pero no podemos permitirnos que ronden por aquí. – Explicó el líder. – Tenemos que tomar medidas. Habrá que contárselo a los demás.

– Estoy de acuerdo, pero te agradecería que no contaras nada sobre mi parentesco con… – Pidió el portador del sharingan.

– Tranquilo, lo comprendo. – Terminó la conversación Pein.

Deduje que Itachi saldría de la habitación así que me alejé de ella silenciosamente y me dirigí a la mía.

No me podía creer que Itachi me hubiera mentido, pero… ¿porque razón? ¿Quién era ese chico que nos quería ocultar su relación con él? Me mantuve ocupada mientras secaba mi habitación.

Oí unos golpes en mi puerta y di una voz para que, quien fuera que sea, entrara.

– ¿Tu habitación esta inundada? – Era Hidan.

– Eh, no tranquilo ya lo limpiado. – Le respondí.

– De acuerdo, ¿y se te ha mojado algo? – Volvió a preguntar.

– No… no lo se… – Dije sin pensarlo mucho.

Noté como Hidan se acercó a mi y fue entonces cuando dirigí por primera vez en esta conversación mi mirada hacia él. No llevaba camiseta ni capa, ya algo normal en él pero lo que me llamó la atención fue notar que su pecho estaba recubierto por pequeñas gotitas transparentes que resbalaban delicadamente recorriendo cada tramo de su torso. Su pantalón también estaba ligeramente mojado, imagino que de fregar el baño y los pasillos.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – Me preguntó, me extraño su interés y educación.

– Nada… – Mentí, la verdad es que el tema de ese chico, Sasuke, me tenia preocupada y más sabiendo la relación con Itachi.

– Joder dímelo… – Volvía a parecer él.

– Te dicho que no es nada. – Le respondí amablemente ya que al menos se preocupaba.

– Bueno, te creeré de momento. – Me dijo y se sentó a mi lado, en la cama. – Pero anímate porque no me gusta verte así.

Una sonrisa salio de mis labios casi sin pensarlo. Hidan correspondió y agarró mi mentón cuidadosamente, haciendo que le mirara.

– ¿Ves? Así mejor. – Me dijo casi como un susurró.

Enrojecí un poco y eso hizo que el inmortal sonriera más.

– Me gusta ser la causa de que tus mejillas ardan. – Volvió a susurrarme, esta vez acercándose a mi y haciendo que nuestras narices se rozaran.

– ¿Por… porque me haces esto? – Fue la estupidez que salio de mis labios.

– ¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Quizás tenga que decírtelo más claro.

Fue en ese momento en que el acortó un poco más la distancia, haciendo que nuestros labios se rozaran suavemente. Notaba mis mejillas arder, eso estaba claro.

Hidan rozó mi mejilla con sus dedos, para luego acariciar mis labios. Bajó su mano a mi cintura y se permitió el lujo de besar mi cuello. Luego mi mejilla y después la comisura de mis labios. Pequeños, cálidos y delicados besos que activaron mis sentidos.

Mi lógica aun no se creía que eso fuera real, mientras que la otra parte de mi deseaba los suaves labios de Hidan.

¿De verdad quería yo eso? Oh, para que engañarse. Claro que si, deseaba sentir sus labios, su tacto, su calor.

– ¿Quieres besarme de una vez? – Le pedí inconscientemente. Hidan rió.

– No me lo digas dos veces.

Hidan terminó con la maldita distancia que nos separaba para juntar sus labios con los mios. Disfrute del sabor de Hidan y enredé uno de mis brazos en su cuello, el otro lo dejé sobre su pecho. Mientras Hidan me agarró de la cintura para acercarme más a él.

Un beso dulce y delicado que subió de nivel porque Hidan empezó a darle intensidad y pasó a ser algo más apasionado. Degustábamos el uno del otro y movíamos nuestros labios como en una hermosa melodía.

Nos separamos por falta de aire pero sin separarnos más de un centímetro. Hidan sonrió con esa superioridad suya, como si con esto hubiera conseguido lo que llevaba tiempo buscando.

_**Ayame's POV**_

A la mañana siguiente Deidara volvió a quedar con la jinchuriki, es más fue a buscarla a su casa. Nuestro plan era que Dei se la llevara fuera de casa para que Sasori y yo pudiéramos infiltrarnos en ella y sacar algo de información que nos había pedido Pein pero no pudimos hacerlo. ¿La razón? Porque esa chica había invitado a Deidara a su casa. Sí, llevaban más de una hora dentro. Al principio habían estado en el comedor y Sasori y yo les observábamos pero ahora ya no. ¿Dónde estaban? Eso es lo que me pregunto yo.

– ¿Se puede saber que hacen? – Me harté.

– Vamos a perder un día para nada. – Dijo Sasori también impaciente, algo normal en él.

Esperamos media hora más y fue en ese momento en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la entrada. Salió la bonita y cuidada cabellera de Deidara y luego la de Yukito. Me pareció ver a Dei insistir para salir fuera pero la chica negó con la cabeza. Y fue en ese momento cuando la jinchuriki se acercó atrevidamente pero sonrojada a los labios del rubio para besarlos. Y fue en ese momento en cuando se besaron.

Me fui de ahí sin decir nada, ni mirar a Sasori el cual no me lo impidió.

Paseé por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. La verdad es que no me apetecía hacer nada. Me sentía sin fuerzas, ¿Por qué? ¿Por ese estúpido gesto? Que tontería…

Pero era verdad… No podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza. La agité con fuerza, como si de esa manera consiguiera que saliera ese recuerdo. Por supuesto, en vano.

Un par de gotas mojaron mi rostro, para luego hacerlo tres, cuatro, cinco…

Llovía.

Había empezado a llover, primero de forma lenta, tranquila. Luego la lluvia cogió intensidad. Ya no quedaba nadie en la calle, hacia rato que la gente se había ido corriendo a sus casas para no mojarse. En cambio yo, disfrutaba del agradable tacto de las transparentes gotas resbalando por mi mejilla, o pegando mis mechones a mi rostro. Sintiendo la tranquilidad, la limpieza, la pureza que representaba para mi la lluvia. Borrando cada uno de mis pensamientos y dejándome seducir por su sabor.

Y fue en ese momento cuando oí su voz. Me llamaba, reclamaba mi atención.

Lo ignoré.

Empecé a correr. ¿De verdad lo había oído? ¿O fue solo mi imaginación?

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>¡Hasta aquí! Otro día más Espero que les haya gustado, por favor si me lees dame tu opinión:D<p>

Me despido! Nos vemos en otro momento, Adióóós n_n


End file.
